Betrayal
by SeekerofAura
Summary: Some Pokemon are Born special, Some have the ability too become special. Features the Characters from Random-Doom and Some original OCs of mine.
1. Chapter 1

A Random Doom FanFic

Betrayal

Chapter 1: The Secret

It was a sunny day at Jenna's ranch and all her Pokémon were running around the ranch, except for one of them. A Lucario was over by Lake Verity doing some serious thinking.

"Oh man I'm running out of ways to impress Veruka." The Lucario said. "Hm maybe I'll pick her some Fire lilies those seemed to work the last time. Yep that's what I'm going to impress her with today and she will finally be-"

"YO VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!"

"I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC RUPERT I'M DOING SOMETHING."

"ALRIGHT, BUT HURRY DANNY IS EYEING YOUR COOKIES AGAIN." Then just as a Toxicroak named Rupert had finished his sentence a blur had dashed by him screaming about his cookies. "Yep, works every time." Rupert said as he walked in the same direction as Vincent drinking his signature Poke cola.

Back at the ranch Vincent had just finished his cookies and was heading to a group of Pokémon in the center of the ranch. "HEY VERUKA!" He yelled to a female Infernape once he reached the group. Then he gave her a hug not caring for the punch that was to come soon afterwards yet it never came, but instead she said

"Oh hey Vincent how is it going." And as if an atomic bomb had exploded the whole group had turned towards Veruka in shock. When she realized why everyone was looking at her she turned around and decked Vincent in the face.

"Wow Veruka, I think that's the hardest you have ever hit him." Laughed a Floatzel named Napoleon.

"Napoleon stop being so mean and you two Veruka, He is only trying to express his love for you, why can't you see that." A shiny Loppuny named Cotton stated.

"It's none of your business Cotton." Veruka said.

"But it is because I am the official in love at this ranch so I believe it is my business. I'm the entire reason Ross and Saria are finally together." Cotton said proudly. The group then looked towards the cliff at the edge of the ranch to see Ross the Raichu and Saria the Leafeon cuddling together looking at the ocean.

"Humph whatever I'm going to go find Rupert bye." Veruka said as she walked off.

"Oh Veruka I'll come wit-"

"No Vincent you won't, stay with everyone else for a change." Veruka said

"But-"

"VINCENT I SAID NO!" Veruka screamed. As she walked away in search of Rupert for an unknown, tears started to well up in Vincent's eyes. Then he fell to the ground and started to cry. Most of the group had tried to comfort him yet he just shunned them for his mind. After they gave up their hopes of cheering him up they decided it would be for the best to leave him alone, but then the second strange occurrence of the day had occurred. Napoleon instead of going with Cotton had told her to meet him later because he was going to talk with Vincent. She nodded and began to walk away. Napoleon had then took a seat next to Vincent because he wanted to cheer him up the most.

"Yo Vincent." Napoleon had said. Vincent just remained there crying as if he didn't even hear him. "Well if you are not going to respond I'll just say what I think on your situation. You are a kindhearted Pokemon who doesn't like battling for fun only to protect those he cares about. Veruka doesn't deserve a Pokemon like you. All she cares about are the Pokemon that are strong and looks into no other aspect. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Napoleon explained to Vincent ,who though stopped crying, remained motionless. "Well bro see ya later and if you are still going to go after her bring her some Fire Lilies or something." Napoleon said as he walked. Vincent slowly picked his head up to look at the sky.

"You know Napoleon I will do just that." Vincent said as he started to walk to the patch of Fire Lilies on the side of lake opposite to the ranch.

After Vincent had finally finished picking a bouquet of Fire Lilies for Veruka he began to walk back when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He shook it off at first, but then he heard a voice.

"Why do you try to win the affection of something which you can't?"

"Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF." Vincent responded.

"All in due time, but for now a name will suit you well, no." The voice said

"It's a start." Vincent said.

"Very well, my name is Tyson and I'm a seeker of powerful youths to pass my powers onto." He said as he jumped out of the tree to reveal himself as a Lucario with a scar across his eyes.

"Well why would you want me I'm a Lucario who can't even use the Aura."

"Oh my young friend your powers have yet to be unlocked. You are still blinded by false hopes and dreams."

"What do you by false hopes and dreams?" Vincent asked Tyson

"Why your love for the Infernape girl, she is a lost cause, she has already found another." Tyson stated. Vincent was in shock at this statement. Who could of Veruka possibly have found besides him.

"You-Your lying." Vincent said in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Tyson had stated as if in shock.

"I SAID YOUR LYING VERUKA WOULD NEVER TO THAT TO ME!" Vincent screamed at Tyson, beginning to cry once again.

"But young one she was never yours to begin with." Tyson explained

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN, SHE WOULD ATLEAST TELL ME." Vincent said as he continued to scream.

"I see that you are one that is in need of a lot of convincing. FINE go to the cliff at exactly midnight tonight and then we shall see how valid my statement is." Tyson said as he disappeared

"Yeah *sniff* we will." Vincent said as he turned to return to the ranch with his newly pick Fire Lilies.

Once it was midnight Vincent had heard Veruka, who was next to him, move away from him. Once he didn't hear her footsteps any more he too got up from his spot. He then thought to himself 'alright Vincent now isn't the time to be afraid of the cold, scary, spookey, creepy,

"DARK!" Vincent yelped as a Wurmple crawled across his leg. 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can- oh $%# there she is. Vincent was hiding in a bush near the cliff just close enough to hear their voices.

"Happy 1 year anniversary Veruka I'm glad we have been together for so long." A familiar voice had said. It was a very relaxed voice. 'If only I could get closer then could probably tell who she was talking to- wait did he just say 1 YEAR, 1 WHOLE YEAR, but I'm only like a year old myself.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Oh Rupert happy anniversary." Veruka had said. 'RUPERT SHE HAS BEEN GOING OUT FOR A YEAR WITH RUPERT, BUT I BLUNTED MY SPIKES FOR HER I EVEN TRIED TO FIGHT THREE LEGENDARIES BY MYSELF FOR HER AND SHE HAS BEEN GOING OUT WITH SOME UGLY SON OF #$%& THAT DOESN'T DO #$% FOR HER' Vincent was about to snap and then it happened. Rupert leaned in and gave Veruka a kiss on the lips and in turn she kissed him back.

Vincent couldn't take it anymore his heart was broken and all the pain he had felt over the years didn't even compare to the pain he was feeling right now. He started to run to lake Verity to keep his anger under control.

"WHY VERUKA, WHY DID YOU MAKKE ME GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT PAIN!." Vincent started screaming once he reached Lake Verity. "WHHHHHYYYYYYY!" He still screamed as he pounded the ground Earthquake after Earthquake.

Yet in the tree Tyson was in awe at the power Vincent possessed. "yes, Yes, YES, One more push and his powers shall awaken." He said aloud. "VINCENT THINK OF ALL THE THINGS SHE LIED TO YOU ABOUT." He screamed to Vincent

Then after he heard those words only one sentence came to mind.

They were all sitting around a campfire at the ranch and Vincent had just finished telling the story of how he met Veruka he had asked Veruka something very important.

"Veruka promise me your fire will never go out." Vincent said.

"Yea Vincent I promise."

Then all at once Vincent fell to the ground and the Aura he once thought was gone had sparked and had become the strongest Aura that Tyson had ever seen. Vincent started to scream  
>"YOU LIED TO ME VERUKA ALL THE PAIN WHY, WHY, WHY!" His aura then spread until it covered the entirety of Lake Verity, but for a pure soul like Vincent's his aura looked like fire due to his new found rage. His key had finally opened his door.<p>

"I'll only have one shot at this." Tyson said. He then jumped at Vincent and landed on top of him and in the blink of an eye transferred his power to him. "Finally I can rest in peace." Tyson had said. "Now When you need it call upon my power to unleash the Aura Storm attack. Good-bye m-my…" Tyson said as he turned into dust ending his life.

Vincent who had just finished screaming noticed that Tyson had passed on to a better life.

"Thank you Tyson for unlocking my powers and showing me the truth. I see now that I was too naïve. Ha love just holds my species back, hate for her has awakened my powers and now that I have them no one is going to take them away." Vincent said as he payed his respects to Tyson. The morning had just begun as he finished.

"Well guess I better go say good morning." Vincent said with a smirk on his face.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Random-Doom Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter2: The New Vincent

"Okay Saria once more and I should be okay for this week." Ross said to Saria. Ross and Saria had come deep into the woods to release any of Ross' extra energy so he didn't have another overload.

"Okay Ross." Saria responded.

"You know Saria you could've gone to breakfast with everyone else you didn't have to wait for me." He said.

"Ross you of all people should know that I want to spend every waking moment with you. That's just how much I love you."

"Aww Saria, come hear." Ross said. Then once Saria came to him he leaned over and gave her kiss on the lips. "Alright Saria just stand behind that tree over there so no stray electricity can hit you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." Ross said as he pointed to a fairly large Oran Berry tree. Once Saria got behind the tree and gave him the A-Okay he began to discharge his electricity. Then one of his bolts struck a figure in the grass near the Oran berry tree. The figure hadn't fallen down, but it just stood there.

"Oh no Saria I didn't mean to hi-"

"Ross I'm right here." Saria said as he turned around and saw her standing right there.

"Oh Saria I thought I hit you." Ross said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Well if you didn't hit me, who did you hit?" Saria asked. Ross and Saria then walked over to see what Ross had hit. They found what seemed to be a very agitated Lucario.

"Vincent? What are you doing out here." Ross asked.

"Really no sorry for hitting you with electricity, seriously where are your manners." Vincent said

"Oh… sorry." Ross said knowing it was already too late.

"Yeah well maybe next time you will find a better place to discharge yourself, you are just lucky

that your attacks are weak." Vincent responded.

"HEY my attacks aren't weak; I have taken down Magnezone with just one thunderbolt before."

"Are sure it wasn't a Magnemite because all that attack did was aggravate me, and besides I took you down with one earthquake after I had just hatched."

"Vincent why are you being so mean to Ross." Saria asked

"I'm not being mean I'm just stating a valid point."

"Yeah well I might not be strong, but at least I have a girl that loves me as much as I love her." Ross said. Then he had done it. Vincent had picked him up by the collar by then and pinned him against the tree. He then punched him across the face drawing blood from the Raichu's mouth.

"SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU TO F&*(*&# SAY IT AGAIN!" Vincent screamed at Ross. Ross was now crying. He wasn't going to say it again in fear of what Vincent would do next. Then accidently Ross shot out a thunderbolt in fear at Vincent. "I thought I already told you, you are weak." Vincent said calmly at the Raichu, appearing as though he wasn't even hit by a thunderbolt.

"Vi-Vince-VINCENT PUT ROSS DOWN NOW!" Saria managed to say

"Why should I?" Vincent asked

"BECAUSE MY LIFE WOULDN'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT HIM, NOW PUT HIM DOWN!" Saria yelled once more. Then Vincent let Ross go and dropped him to the ground. Ross then scampered over to Saria and hugged her tight.

"You are lucky to have a girl like her Ross, I'm sorry for the way I was just acting." Vincent struggled to say.

"It's okay I guess, I mean I went pretty far with the girl thing." Ross apologized.

"Speaking of which, how are things with Veruka, you win her heart yet." Saria asked. Then Vincent began to cry. He turned from them not wanting them to see his tears.

"No, and I'm not going to, I have given up on that person."

"But why, you guys are perfect for each other." Saria said.

"Please Saria don't say things like that anymore." Vincent replied. Vincent then began running towards the Ranch to get his breakfast.

"Ross I think something serious happened to Vincent." Saria said.

"I'll say." Ross responded

"What do you mean?"

"Well look over there." Ross said has he point to large crater by Lake Verity creating a pond that was never there before.

Over by the stables Veruka and Rupert were eating breakfast.

"Veruka there is no reason to be worrying like this."

"Rupert are you kidding me, Vincent would never go out in the dark by himself."

"Maybe he was trying to conquer his fear." Rupert responded.

"I highly doubt that, It was his excuse to be close to me." Veruka said. "Plus there was that large explosion last night."

"Do you really think that Vincent could pull something like that off?" Rupert responded

"No I don't, but I do think he was the target of that explosion." Veruka said.

"YO HOTHEAD!" Napoleon had screamed at Veruka. He was coming over to talk with them.

"What do you want Napoleon?" Veruka asked.

"I was just wondering where Vincent is, Jenna wants him to eat before his food gets cold."

"I don't know and he wasn't by the camp fire when me and Rup- I mean when I woke up today." Veruka said and then looked over to a disappointed Rupert.

"NAPOLEON I FOUND HIM!" Cotton screamed to get his attention. Napoleon had turned around to go, but Rupert and Veruka had knocked him down to see if Vincent was okay.

"Wow guys I just love getting run over in the morning." Napoleon said sarcastically as he got up to go catch up with the rest of the group.

"So Vincent what were you doing in the woods this early in the morning." Cotton asked

"That is none of your business Cotton." Vincent said

"Oh come on just tell me and only me before the rest get here."

"How about no."

"VINCENT YOU'RE OKAY!" Veruka said as she ran to give him a hug. Vincent had just sidestepped so she would miss him.

"Why do you care if I'm okay?" Vincent asked

"Because I was scared about where you went." Veruka responded.

"Well obviously I'm fine so please go away, I'm hungry and just looking at you makes me want to throw up." Vincent said as he began to walk away. Once Vincent had left in search of his breakfast, Napoleon and Rupert had joined the group where Cotton and Veruka seemed to be in shock.

"What happened? Where is Vince?" Rupert asked. At the mention of his name Veruka's flame shot up in rage."

"Whoa Hothead calm down." Napoleon said. Cotton then told Rupert and Napoleon of what Vincent had just said to Veruka to enrage her so.

"Wow" was all Napoleon had to say. Rupert on the other hand had become more forceful.

"I WILL KILL HIM." Rupert stated. Veruka just stared at Rupert until he realized what he had just said. '_OOPS'_ Rupert thought.

"Why did you get so defensive over Veruka, Rupert?" Cotton said, her smile slowly showing.

"OH NO WAY, HA YOUR GOING OUT WITH VERUKA WHAT HAPPENED TO VANILLA HAHAHAHA." Napoleon said in hysterics.

"Well Vanilla thought it was time we saw other people, She said she couldn't keep up the long distance relationship anymore. I was devastated and Veruka had comforted me and thus one thing lead to another and we started going out. The only problem was that Veruka didn't want anyone to know so we used me going out with Vanilla as a cover so no one would know."

"O how long have you been going out." Cotton asked

"I'll answer this one Rupert, We have been going out for a year at most and it has been the most wonderful year of my life." Veruka said.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, but you didn't tell Vincent so pretty much he went through his first year of his life in pain trying to get you to like him." Napoleon said. Just as Napoleon finished Vincent had finished breakfast and was walking over to the ocean.

"Well for now I say we follow him to see what is wrong and then once he calms down we will tell him." Veruka said. So the group began following Vincent unbeknownst to them that he had now mastered his aura.

'_Why in God's name are they following me. Can't they just leave me alone. I swear if Rupert talks to me today I will seriously use him as a test for my powers. Oh well maybe they will get the message after my "Training"_ Vincent thought. Vincent then walked around the cliff and found the Feraligator.

"Hey Idiot." Vincent said to the Feraligator

"Are seriously calling me an idiot, you are the idiot for coming hear." The Feraligator said. Then the Feraligator shot an ice beam at Vincent. Vincent dodge slightly to the side and charged the Feraligator. The Feraligator then dug underground. Vincent's Aura sensors then lit up and he found his target. He jumped up as soon as the Feraligator surfaced and landed on hid snout.

"Well this was fun, but do you mind if I end it my friends need to be taught something." Vincent said mockingly. Vincent created a blue sphere in his hands and smiled at the fearful Pokemon.

"Aura Sphere." Vincent said as if truly enjoying the fear in the Feraligator's eyes. At point blank range he hit the Feraligator in the face and smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared Vincent was gone and the Feraligator was screaming in pain massive amounts of blood flowing from his snout. Veruka and the others then jumped in to help the Pokemon.

"Cotton go get Jenna and make sure she brings her medical equipment." Veruka said as Cotton began to run.

"Rupert and Napoleon go find Vincent and see what happened to him."

"What about you Veruka?" Rupert asked.

"I'm going to stop the bleeding as best as I can until Jenna gets here, NOW GET GOING!" Napoleon and Rupert ran off as fast as possible. "Vincent, what happened to you."

"Well that was boring." Vincent said as he sat in a Sitrus berry tree in the forest. "Gotta love Extremespeed. My guess is that Napoleon and Rupert will eventually get here based on the direction their aura is going. I might as well take a nap." And with that Vincent fell asleep in the tree.

At the beach Jenna had just arrived with Cotton.

"O my god what happened to this Pokemon. It's losing too much blood, Veruka, Cotton help me get it into the house.

Once they were in the house Jenna and Ina began working on the Pokemon. After hours of closing and reopening wounds they healed him enough until they get to the Pokemon center in Sandgem.

"I'm concerned about how that Pokemon got like that." Ina said

"I am too, but maybe Veruka could draw us a picture or something." Jenna responded. Jenna and Ina had walked into the living room where Veruka and Cotton had been waiting. "Don't worry guys he will be okay, but tell me who did this to that Pokemon. She then handed Veruka a Pencil and Paper and was surprised by what she drew. It was Lucario except it was smiling over the body of the Feraligator. "Are you telling me Vincent did this?" Veruka nodded her head.

"Where is he?" Veruka shrugged her shoulders. "Well we are going to wait until he gets back so I can talk to him." And with that Jenna and Ina had gone back to tend to the Feraligator. Then as Jenna left the room Ross and Saria entered the room and Ross had a fat lip.

"OMG Ross what happened to you?" Cotton asked.

"It was Vincent." Ross said. Veruka then stood up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Veruka where are you going?" Saria asked.

"I'M GOING TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT BRAT, IT'S ONE THING TO SEVERLY HURT A WILD POKEMON, BUT TO HURT YOUR FRIENDS IS GOING TOO FAR I'm GOING TO DRAG HIM HERE BY HIS EARS!" Veruka screamed as she walked out the door. Outside she ran into Napoleon and Rupert who had failed to find him.

"I heard from a little birdie you guys were looking for me." They turned around to see Vincent standing there. He was smiling at them. Veruka then in pure hatred charged at Vincent who got into a fighting stance

"It's time a pass my pain onto you." Vincent said as he smiled at Veruka who was inches away from his face.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

A Random Doom Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter 3: Fight Amongst Friends

"It's time I pass my pain onto you." Vincent said as he smiled at Veruka who was inches away from his face. Yet Veruka had just stayed still and didn't move. She then realized what was wrong. He had caught her already. She was wrapped in a blue light; it was Vincent's Psychic attack. "How about we get Rupert involved too, what you say." Vincent said

"What are you talking about Vincent?" Veruka asked.

"Oh you'll see." Vincent said as he leaned in and kissed Veruka right on the lips. "Oh your lips are so warm; I bet Rupert has enjoyed them for the past year." A Veruka couldn't speak she was in too much shock at what Vincent had just said. "Oh are you surprised that stupid old me found out about your secret huh."

"H-H-How did you find-,"

"Oh hold that thought until Rupert gets here." Vincent said cutting her off.

"VIIIINNNCEEENNNNT HOW DARE YOU!" Rupert screamed as he began to charge at Vincent just has Veruka had.

"Wow you two are perfect for each other. You both charge the same idiotic way." Vincent said as he raised his other paw to catch Rupert in his Psychic. Napoleon realizing what was about to go down turned around and ran to go find the others.

Napoleon rushed through the door of the house and ran right into Cotton. They both fell to the floor

"Napoleon what is the rush?" Cotton asked as she slowly got up

"No time, Vincent is about to fight Veruka and Rupert." Napoleon said as he got up off his feet as quickly as possible

"Why is it so bad?" Cotton asked.

"I think he found out about their secret the hard way." Napoleon said as he began running once again.

"Oh no." Cotton said as she began running with Napoleon thinking about what he had done to the Feraligator. They both ran to Jenna who was now in the living room watching the latest Pokémon news.

"In another story a group of five wild Pokémon has been seen in the area near Sandgem city. They are reported to become very vicious when approached by trainers. One is confirmed to be a Grovyle. That is all for the 5'oclock news." The newscaster had said before Jenna turned the TV off.

"That's just great, first Vincent starts beating up on random Pokémon and now I have to look out for five vicious Pokémon. CAN THIS WEEK GET ANY STUPIDER!" Jenna said as she got up from the couch. Napoleon then ran into the room with Cotton and they were shouting at Jenna except all she heard was the Pokémon language.

"Sorry guys, but I got to start dinner, If you need help Matthew I'm sure will be happy to assist." Jenna said.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Napoleon screamed. "WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO GO LOOK FOR MATTHEW!"

"Napoleon we should start looking then, we don't have much time and Matthew is the strongest on the ranch." Cotton said. And with that Napoleon and Cotton both made a mad dash in search of Matthew.

Back where the former Fighting Trio was standing,

"VINCENT LETS US GO SO I CAN KICK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" Rupert screamed.

"OH KICK SOME SENSE INTO ME HUH, DON'T LIE ANYMORE I ALREADY KNOW IT IS BECAUSE I KISSED VERUKA, I ALREADY KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE EACH OTHER, I ALREADY KNOW YOU TWO HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR A YEAR, AND I ALREADY KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS TRULY HATE ME!" Vincent screamed back at Rupert. Rupert gave Vincent the same shocked look Veruka had given him.

"Vincent we have never hated you." Veruka said. Tears started to form in Vincent's eyes.

"STOOP LYIIIIIINNNNG!" Vincent screamed as he threw Veruka to one side and Rupert to the other. They both landed at least twenty feet away from him. All three took a fighting stance prepared for one of the most emotional battles of their lives. Vincent then raised his arms, one pointed at each of them. "Shall we, begin." Vincent began firing aura sphere after aura sphere at both of them.

"Rupert I can't get close." Veruka said.

"I can't either, we are just sitting ducks." Rupert said.

"Oops I'm sorry I'll play it your way." Vincent said as he ceased fire. Vincent then used extreme speed to get close to Veruka and did a backflip kick in the air. Veruka blocked with her arms. Vincent then used his momentum to complete the flip to get behind Veruka. He then used Close Combat. He hit her hard in the back with the final kick to send her flying to where Rupert should be, yet he wasn't. Rupert then came at Vincent with a Slash from behind. Vincent put his paw up and blocked the attack. He then turned his torso a little and placed a paw on Rupert's stomach.

"I trusted you the most." Vincent said as he formed an Aura sphere with tears in his eyes. He fired and Rupert was shot off the ground, smoke coming off his chest. Veruka had caught him before he landed hard on the ground. They were both sitting there looking at him. They began to blush and smile at each other. "Yeah rub it in a little more why don't you. I'm sure it pleases the both of you to know that I'll never find anyone to love me." Vincent said staring at them. "I bet *Sniff* me crying would make you laugh wouldn't it."

"Vincent what are talking about?" Veruka asked.

"DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T ENJOY SEEING ME IN PAIN!" Vincent screamed as he began to cry once again.

"Vincent name one time we ever liked seeing you in pain." Rupert said. Vincent had mumbled something they couldn't understand.

"I SAID MY SPIKES." Vincent said.

"How on earth did you get to the conclusion we enjoyed that, when you did it of your own free will?" Veruka asked. Vincent's aura began to spark once again.

"Vince, please listen to us." Rupert pleaded.

"I'm tired of listening to people who gave me every kind of pain imaginable." Vincent said.

"What are you talking about?" Veruka asked.

"The mental pain of seeing my best friend with the girl of my dreams, The physical pain of breaking my spikes just do I could be with, with, WITH A LOST CAUSE, AND FINALLY THE PHYSCOLOGICAL PAIN OF NEVER BEING LOVED EVER, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS HUH DO YOU!"

"Vince please calm down." Rupert said. Vincent's eye twitched.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" Vincent screamed.

"Vincent I now realize why you are acting like this." Veruka said. Vincent's eye twitched again.

"!" Vincent screamed as he charged at both of them.

"Rupert let's use a double, Double Team." Veruka said as 20 copies of her appeared halting Vincent's charge.

"Right." Rupert said as 20 copies of himself appeared. The 40 copies stood proud and strong in front of Vincent.

"You think that 40 is enough, Ha." Vincent smirked. "Witness true power." Vincent's aura had enlarged by twice its original size. He then jumped into the air and held his hands above his head.

"What's going on?" Veruka asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look to good." Rupert responded.

"We have been searching for half an hour and still no Matthew." Napoleon said.

"Uh Napoleon we better find Matthew fast." Cotton said.

"Why what is happening."

"Here look through the scope lens to over where Vincent was fighting." Napoleon looked through the scope lens and dropped them in horror. Vincent's was laughing while gathering Aura in his hands, but the worst was his eye was twitching in rage.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY!" Napoleon screamed.

"What do you mean Napoleon?"

"No matter who you are, everyone gets jealous. Vincent has done everything he could for Veruka and yet Rupert had her heart. All the pain he went through just to find out he never stood a chance."

"Napoleon you truly care for Vincent don't you."

"Maybe I do, but who cares, without Matthew he will just continue to go crazy."

"Who said we didn't have Matthew."  
>"What?" Napoleon looked toward the lamp post and saw the Honchcrow standing by the lamp post. "YES THERE STILL IS HOPE!" Napoleon yelled. "YO MATTHEW!" The Honchcrow picked his head up to stare at the Floatzel.<p>

"Vincent has gone insane and is about to kill Veruka and Rupert." Cotton said to the bird.

"What? How long have they been fighting"

"About half an hour." Napoleon said in reply

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HERE SOONER?" Matthew said as he began to fly at high speed to get to the battle.

"We would've if you weren't so hard to find, you old hag." Napoleon said as he and Cotton also began to run to the battlefield.

Vincent was still in the air with his attack finally charged and ready to fire. "This is my pain." Vincent said.

"Vincent please don't fire." Veruka pleaded.

"We truly are sorry for causing you so much pain." Rupert said.

"I'M SO FLATTERED!" Vincent screamed as he lowered his had to fire when he began to fall to the ground. His body began to smoke has if on fire. "RAAAAAAAAAARGH, IT BURNS, MAKE IT STOP PLEASE, NO MORE PAIN!" Vincent screamed as he hit the ground

"Veruka, what is going on?" Rupert said as he dispelled the Double team

"I don't know Rupert." Veruka said.

"Ah my children, but I do."

"Matthew did you stop him from attacking." Veruka asked.

"No I didn't, it was his Aura."

"What?" Rupert asked.

"And here I thought he was going to kill you two, Vincent's Aura is unique. Only seven Pokémon have had their full potential unlocked through rage. Though out of the seven, his is most definably the strongest." Matthew explained.

"I knew it, You enjoyed my pain, but not just them all of you do." Vincent said as he passed out from pain.

"NO VINCENT DON'T STAY MAD PLEASE." Veruka pleaded to the unconscious Lucario.

"And Matthew what did you mean his Aura stopped him." Rupert said. Matthew just smiled at the two lovers.

"Yes, well Aura like Vincent's awakened through rage cleanses itself whenever the rage that Pokémon is feeling reaches its limit, thus releasing the hateful aura causes the skin to burn. Also when Vincent wakes up he shall remember everything he has done yet the rage he once felt will be gone turning him back to normal."  
>"So Vincent will be the same by tomorrow." Rupert asked excitedly.<p>

"Maybe."

"Why Maybe?" Veruka asked

"Because of the seriousness of his rage he may act different, and wish to do different things, but will have his same goofy attitude." Matthew said.

"Rupert give Vincent to Jenna, so that she can heal him in the medical bay." Veruka said as she handed Vincent to Rupert.

"Sure." Rupert said as he walked away carrying his best friend.

"All we can do now is wait." Matthew said as he and Veruka began to follow Rupert into the house.

"Captain's log, Day 65

Tyson gave my team a mission to retrieve a Lucario by the name of Vincent to help us with our bounty on the Head of the Underground. Deadline to retrieve said Lucario 1 week.

End of Captain's log.

"Enjoy your last week with your friends. Good chance is you will never want to see them again after what we shall be doing." A voice said and the silhouette of a Grovyle began walking away from the ranch

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A Random Doom Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter 4: His path

It was Sunday, a day after Vincent had gone beserk on Veruka and Rupert. Vincent had not yet woken up from the fight a day ago. Jenna had not allowed any of the Pokemon to see him until she makes sure that he is back to normal. Outside the house a group made up of Napoleon, Cotton, Veruka, Rupert, Ross and Saria were talking about what had happened to Vincent.

"So he had his Aura awakened through his rage?" Cotton asked.

"Yes Cotton that is what Matthew said." Veruka replied.

"What I wonder is how he found out about me and Veruka and who pushed him to that level of rage." Rupert said. Napoleon began shaking his head at Rupert. "What is wrong Napoleon."

"It is pretty obvious that you guys are the sole reason he got so mad." Napoleon said. "You guys even said yourselves that he told you that you guys were torturing him with every kind of pain imaginable."

"Well that makes Vincent at more of a wrong than anyone else for getting so jealous." Saria said.

"Not when you truly think about it." Napoleon said.

"What do you mean Napoleon?" Ross asked.

"Well I would of agreed with you guys that he was just being selfish under different circumstances."

"Go on." Veruka said

"Maybe if his "best friends" would have told him about their relationship he could have used the time to get over his loss instead of going through all the pain he went through just for a lost cause." Napoleon had explained. The group had been on the verge of tears, when Veruka spoke up.

"I'm a horrible friend." She began to cry. "I knew he was trying to get me to love him, but I just couldn't tell him about Rupert and I. I was scared that he would hate me. And now he hates me more than I have ever imagined." Veruka collapsed to her knees and began to cry harder than she ever had before. The group then sat down in a circle to comfort Veruka.

"You know what he said to us last before he passed out." Rupert said. The group looked at Rupert. "He said that it wasn't just Veruka and I that enjoyed his pain, he thinks we all enjoyed it." The group gasped at his statement. They all thought back to the time when they had returned to the ranch after Jenna had participated in a battle royale.

"Wow Veruka you really sweeped the competition this time." Jenna said proud holding the first place prize, a year supply of berries and full restores. "Alright guys enjoy your day while I go get dinner ready." As Jenna left to go prepare the Pokemon began to gather in the center of the ranch to talk.

"You know Veruka, Jenna is right you were very impressive out there." Vincent said with his goofy smile.

"Thanks Vince." Veruka said.

"You know what would make it better though." Vincent said.

"What?" Veruka asked.

"A perfect date on the beach with the guy of your dreams." Vincent said. Veruka didn't respond, but she looked as if she was going to bash his head in.

"OMG hold that pose please and I will go get my camera. Cotton come help me find it." Napoleon had managed to say through his hysterics."

"Okay Napoleon." Cotton said as she and her Floatzel boyfriend had begun their search for the camera Napoleon had bought off of Danny's friend RGB. Once they had left though Veruka had snapped and begun to bring her fist down upon Vincent head when the unexpected happened.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Veruka screamed. Ross and Saria were in shock. Vincent had by reaction put his paw up above his head and Veruka's blood was dripping down his paw. She had smashed her fist right into his sharp spikes that had come with his evolution. Her hand was straight through the spike and Vincent was scared out of his mind.

"Oh no Veruka I'm so sorry I forgot I had spikes."

"RUPERT PLEASE GET MY HAND OUT OF HIS SPIKE IT HURTS SO MOUCH PLEASE." Veruka began to scream. Once Rupert had gotten her hand out of his spikes he picked her up and began running towards the house.

"Vincent why did you do that?" Ross asked.

"She is really hurt Vincent." Saria said.

"IT ISN'T LIKE I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! WOULD YOU PREFER IF I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT HURT INSTEAD!" Vincent screamed at them. He then ran off into the forest to clear his head.

Later that same day…

"Are you sure you are okay now Veruka?" Rupert asked.

"Yes I'm fine, all I want is to see Vincent." Veruka said.

"Your not going to kill him are you?" Rupert said.

"Maybe a little." Veruka responded.

"Veruka you know as well as I do that it was an accident." Rupert said.

"I know and he is part of our fighting trio." Veruka said. Just then Vincent had come back and was walking over towards Veruka and Rupert, with a goofy smile on his face, but his paws and chest were bleeding.

"Vincent what happened to you?" Veruka asked.

"See now we are even an Arcanine with a really funny Treecko helped me blunt my spikes so I can't hurt anyone anymore." He said as he still showed his smile through all of his pain. He was expecting Veruka to be happy with him when all he saw next was a wrapped up fist flying straight towards his face. Vincent was then sent flying into a tree aross the ranch.

"VERUKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Rupert yelled.

"HE DESERVES IT FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT ALL THE TIME!" Veruka screamed thinking the Lucario was unconcscience. Napoleon and Cotton had run over to see what the commotion was about.

"Wow Xena you really knock out the wimp this time." Napoleon said laughing at the Lucario.

"Veruka I know he is an idiot sometimes, but you can't just smack him around just because of how idiotic he is." Cotton says.

"Even when that idiot gets wild pokemon to blunt his spikes." Veruka said. Cotton and Napoleon then saw his paws and chest bleeding as if non stop.

"I didn't know Vincent was emo." Napoleon said as he laughed. Vincent then began walking pass them scaring them all.

"haha you guys are so funny now if you jokesters will excuse me I'm going to clean up." Vincent said as he began to walk away.

"Do you think he is mad?" Napoleon asked. The other three just walked away, when Veruka began to say

"He will get over it."

"Guess he never got over it huh." Ross said.

"Guess not." Veruka responded.

"But back to reality, which one of us caused him to get so angry?" Rupert asked. Ross looked at Saria and Saria looked back.

"Well I think I know where it happened." Ross said, his ears now lowered.

"What do you mea-"

"GUYS HE IS AWAKE!" Jenna yelled. Their conversation was cut short because they all wanted to see Vincent and see how is attitude was like now.

1 hour earlier…

"Oh my head." Vincent said as he began wobbling as he stood. "Uhhh where on earth am I?"

"Well you are not exactly on earth." A voice said to him.

"I know that voice, TYSON!" Vincent said.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me yet." Tyson had said.

"Wait what did you mean when you said I'm not on earth?" Vincent asked.

"Well your in Lucario haven, a place where Lucario go after they die in an unnatural way." Tyson said.

"I DIED!" Vincent yelled "Veruka and Rupert killed me."

"Oh no Vincent your not dead, your friends love you way too much." Tyson said.

"What are you talking about? You are the one that said they had always hated me. And if I'm not dead how am I here." Vincent said.

"I forgot to tell you that an unconscious Lucario who has mastered the aura can also enter the haven if called upon. Also I lied about everything except for the part about Veruka and Rupert being a couple, I just needed to make you strong enough to join a team of bounty hunters that I founded called the Jade Dominion."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT JOINING A BOUNTY HUNTER GROUP, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID BECAUSE OF YOUR LIE. I HURT MOST OF MY FRIENDS, THEY ALL PROBABLY HATE ME, I'LL BE ALL ALONE JUST LIKE THAT DAY IN THE CAVE!"

"I'm sorry but your entry into that group is a necessity." Tyson said

"Why is it a necessity?" Vincent said still slighty enraged at Tyson.

"Because aside from being Bounty Hunters my group is after the head of an evil organization called the Underground." Tyson said.

"Why would I want to get involved in something like that?" Vincent asked. "I'm fine with my life right now as it is and I didn't want any change."

"Oh but the matter is more personal than you think." Tyson said.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"What I'm about to tell might be hard to hear but, your father was killed by the head of the organization Sanyu.

"I still don't care, I was told by Veruka he abandoned Jenna and my mom after I was born so I say it is a good thing he died."

"Vincent you are so naïve, he abandoned Jenna so he could protect you and her from Sanyu, and now you must do the same by also leaving at the end of this week. On that day you will start a new life with my hunters. You must succeed where your father failed. You can return to friends after the mission, but I doubt you will want to."

"Did my father really leave us to stop this Sanyu or are you just lying again?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent I would never lie to family unless I had to." Tyson said smiling.

"WHAT?" Vincent exclaimed.

"Your father is my brother so you are my nephew."

"Well "Uncle" if you are truly family what is my Father's name."

"Lucifer, which means "Bringer of Light" a very appropaite name for the father of the Savior of Sinnoh. Speaking of which your name is Vincent, which means "Victorious" so I do believe even your father believed you were the one who was going to kill Sanyu."

"You are not lying this time I'm sorry for doubting you Uncle."

"It is okay my boy, but it seems you are coming to in the physical world so our meeting is to end." Tyson said.

"I thank you for all this information, but I need to know is my father here as well?" Vincent asked.

"Lucifer your son wishes to see you." Tyson said just as a Lucario with a long snout and big ears walked into the room. The only difference between him and Vincent was that he had star shaped tattoo on his belly. Vincent began to well up with tears as the figure smiled.

"It is good to see you son." Lucifer said smiling.

"Dad, Dad is that really you." Vincent said as he began running towards his Dad.

"Yes son, now get over here and hug me you squirt." Lucifer then hugged his son with all he could.

"Hey, who are you calling squirt I'm almost as tall as you and I haven't even hit my growth spurt yet."

"Well almost doesn't count unless-."

"It's horseshoes or hand grenades." Vincent finished.

"It was really good to see you Vincent."

"I don't want to leave yet dad."

"Well just give me a last hug for now I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Dad." Vincent began to cry as he hugged his dad. When he opened his eyes he found himself hugging Jenna who was next to the bed he was in.

"Thank goodness you are okay Vincent." Jenna said as she began to hug him. "Don't fall asleep again the others will want to see you, be right back Vince." Jenna then ran out of the room to find the other Pokemon.

"I hope the others will forgive me." Vincent said. Then as if the circus was in town a group of six pokemon ran into the room followed by Jenna. Jenna noticed how they were crowding the Lucario and she knew the Pokemon were going to talk so she went into the living room to watch the new copy of Transformers 2 she had bought the other day.

"Oh Vincent I'm so glad that you are okay." Veruka said.

"Yeah man you really had us scared yesterday." Rupert said

"Meh I knew he was going to be okay from the start." Napoleon bragged.

"Really is that why you were pacing all of last night." Cotton said. Napoleon then blushed at the remark Cotton made.

"You know I am allowed to worry a little." Napoleon said still blushing. Vincent looked at all of his friends and then for the first time in days they saw it. He gave them his goofy smile. Veruka and the others jumped in happiness and glee that the old Vincent had returned.

"Listen guys I'm sorry for the way I acted." Vincent said then he bowed his head low. "I sincerely hope you can forgive me."

"Vincent it should be Rupert and I doing the apologizing." Veruka said. "I had too much pride to tell even you that I was dating. I was scared of what people would think of me, I'm truly sorry for being selfish." She then bowed at Vincent

"Yeah Vince, I should have atleast hinted at it more so you might be able to catch on." Rupert said. Vincent didn't respond.

"Vincent, why are you still bowing?" Saria asked. Then Ross noticed where Vincent eyes where. Ross then began to blush as well.  
>"I'm sorry Veruka, but uh is the view part of the apology?" Vincent asked.<br>"What are you talking about?" Veruka asked and the she saw it. Her chestplates were caught on his large ears.

"VINCENT!" Veruka yelled. Vincent flipped over her out of the bed.

"Sorry dudes got to fly, now that I know I can't get with Veruka I'm going to find another damsel in distress waiting for a bold hero to rescue her and give her the loving she needs." Vincent said as he ran out the door.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHESTPLATES!" Veruka yelled as she begun to chase him.

"NOT COOL VINCENT!" Rupert also yelled as he ran after Vincent with Veruka.

"Good to know everything is back to normal, right Napoleon." Cotton said.

"Yeah "normal"." Napoleon said as they walked out.

"The target must know by now that we are here for him." A voice said.  
>"Guys stop calling him target he is soon to complete our family." Another more happy voice said.<p>

"Well be quiet Wine, or you won't get dinner later." The voice from before said.

"Whatever Alpha, but don't you remember from back then." Wine said.

"How could I forget, a Lucario wanting to blunt its own spikes." Alpha said.  
>"I remember how jealous you were of his willpower." Wine said.<p>

"I still am, but right now that doesn't matter what matters is that we welcome our brother with open arms next Sunday. I hope he will accept us like he does his friends." Alpha said.

"Jeez Alpha if you want him so bad I'll ask Aleph to make you two share a tent." Wine laughed as she began running away.

"EXCUSE ME, THAT WAS THE WORSE JOKE EVER, HEY WINE GET BACK HEEEERRREEEE!" Alpha screamed. "Why would a girl be into that kind of stuff?" Alpha asked himself as he began to run in the same direction.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A Random-Doom Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter 5: To each their own path

It was Monday and the Fighting trio was gathered over by the cliff. They were discussing about the big news Jenna had given them. Vincent was hanging upside from the tree. Veruka and Rupert were cuddling together underneath him."

"Well dudes I say that I take the lead position tomorrow." The hyperactive Lucario said.

"Vincent you are lucky you are even battling tomorrow, there is no way you will take my spot." Veruka said.

"Guys the annual Battle Royale is coming up we cannot start another fight amongst one another." Rupert said. "Besides Vincent why would you want the lead spot anyway?

"No reason I would just want to see the look on your faces." Vincent said. Veruka and Rupert gave Vincent a strange look. "I'm just kidding I don't want that spot it is too much spotlight, I'd rather sweep the other team before anyone else gets the chance, don't worry Veruka I'll make sure you won't lift even a finger." Veruka and Rupert continued to stare. "After all I am a preserver of love and life, my friends shant lift a finger while I'm on the job."

"Um Vincent what are you talking about." Rupert said

"It's my new line for picking up the girls at the Battle Royale tomorrow." Vincent said. "What do you think; I mean I'm already a babe magnet so a really cool line will close the deal with like any girl. I mean without it I already got Veruka to show me her chest." Vincent said still upside down. Simultaneously Veruka and Rupert punched the tree, causing Vincent to fall out landing on his face.

"I do think you are an idiot that is what I think." Rupert said.

"No need to be jealous you can use my line anytime buddy." Vincent said.

"I don't need it." Rupert said as he leaned over and kissed Veruka.

"Jeez Rupert I can find you a room if you want it, I'll catch you love birds later, I need to find a girl to test my line on." Vincent said as he began running into the woods

"I'm glad that Vincent doesn't mind us anymore." Rupert said. Veruka was silent. "We are going to follow him aren't we?" Rupert said as Veruka got up and began walking. Rupert sighed and ran until he caught up and had begun walking beside her.

'Oh I hope I find a really cute girl today.' Vincent thought. Vincent then began walking and he kept walking until he reached Lake Verity. 'I can't believe what has happened these past few days. One more week with my friends huh. Well I have got to make this my best week ever so that they will remember me.' Vincent then began walking back to ranch. 'It would be cool if Veruka and Rupert would name their son after me. I highly doubt it though, I'm leaving and probably without a trace.' Then as he was walking he turned his Aura sensors on to look for beautiful young women to try his advances on. 'Okay who shall I go for, oh maybe that Gardevior by the Oran berry tree, or that Absol in the mountains? So many choices so little time. Heeeelllllooooooo, forget those girls, that Arcanine is looking fine today. Wait a sec, green aura?' Vincent then gave a goofy smirk. "MYSTERIOUS AND HOT, TODAY IS MY LUCKY DAY!" Vincent said as he began to run towards the Arcanine.

"Alpha can't we rest here please." Wine said to her partner.

"No Wine we can't." Alpha said.

"C'mon it isn't like we are going anywhere right now."

"Yes, but if we don't keep moving we will draw unwanted attention to ourselves. I mean how often do you see an Arcanine and A Grovyle by Lake Verity."

"Sorry, but not all of us can hide ourselves like Aleph." Wine retorted. Then they heard a rustle in the bushes that had frightened Wine who was right in front of them. She then shot a green flamethrower at the bush. Alpha used the dirt on the ground to put out the fire before it spread. A Lucario then appeared in the blink of an eye behind them.

"Sorry to scare you guys, especially you cutie." The Lucario said. Wine began to blush at this comment while Alpha just face palmed.

"Apology accepted, but might I ask your name Hot stuff." Wine said.

"The name is Vincent." The Lucario said. Wine and Alpha's jaws dropped in shock. "Wow I might not need the line at all if just looking at me causes the girls to go crazy."

"WINE GET US OUT OF HERE WITH EXTREMESPEED NOW!" Alpha screamed.

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Wine responded. Alpha climbed on Wine and she used extreme speed to get away through the forest.

"What's their problem, jeez?" Vincent said as he turned to walk back to the ranch.

"Did we lose him?" Wine asked.

"Yep you can stop now." Alpha said as Wine began to slow down. "We almost got caught too early, do you know how badly that could have turned out for us."

"Aleph would have our heads if she found out." Wine said.

"If I were to found out what?" A voice said. Wine and Alpha both began to sweat.

"Well you see it is a very funny story Aleph." Wine said.

"I have the time, lets here it." Aleph said. Wine and Alpha once again began to remain silent as their leader continued to stare at them.

'We are so screwed.' Alpha thought.

'I wonder what that Arcanine's problem was. I only told her my name and then her and her friend ran off. Well it is nothing to worry about right now; I need to get back to ranch for dinner.' Vincent thought. Vincent then continued walking until he reached the Oran berry tree. 'I wonder if I will be missed. I'm scared; I don't want a life like the one I need to lead.' Then as Vincent was about to start crying he sensed them a few trees away.

"You know it isn't polite to spy on your friends guys." No response, but the figures he can see with his aura began to run in the direction of the ranch. 'Of course it was them who else.' Vincent thought. Vincent then had a quite walk back to the ranch where everyone was surrounding something. 'What or Who are they surrounding?' Vincent thought so he got in for a closer look and then he saw it, Napoleon and Cotton where in the center holding an egg. Vincent just stared and started to smile at the egg. He gave his congratulations to Napoleon and Cotton and then walked over to Jenna to get his dinner. Once he received his dinner he walked away from the rest of the group and sat on the cliff staring out to the ocean and began to remember all fun they used to have on the tire swing together. Vincent sat there alone for hours just thinking about all the good times he had with his friends when he felt someone poke him.

"Listen Veruka I know I should be with the group, but I just want to be left alone right now."

"You should try opening your eyes sometime young one it helps you see." A voice said with a British accent.

"Matthew?" Vincent asked. Vincent then stood up and turned around to face the Honchcrow. Veruka noticed and snuck over to the nearest bush to listen to their conversation.

"Listen Vincent I already know what is going to happen on Sunday and I'm warning you now that if you go, don't return to this ranch ever."

"What are you talking about Matthew?" Vincent asked.

"I'm talking about how I know the group you are getting involved with will do anything to complete a mission and you will learn to do the same. I'm sure of it that you will turn into a full-fledged bounty hunter like the rest of them."

"You must be happy, knowing that your powers should have never been awoken by that Mothim Matthew so you don't have to go." Vincent said.

"How did you know I was the seventh?" Matthew asked.

"I used common sense." Vincent said.

"Vincent, on Sunday disappear without a trace, destroy your Poke ball because from the day you leave if I see you I will treat you as a criminal and deal out the punishment I see fit. I won't allow Sibelius and Scratch to be influenced with your behavior."

"I understand Matthew, It was good knowing you." Vincent said.

"As was you young Vincent, I had expected big things of you when I saw you knock out Ross right after you were hatched. I just didn't expect them to be like this." Matthew said. Vincent and Matthew began walking back to the campsite to pick a spot to sleep.

'So he wasn't going to tell us huh, the nerve of that Lucario. I'll make sure to be there with Rupert and everyone else too, He won't be leaving the ranch so easily, He will have to prove himself.' Veruka thought as she too began to go to the campsite.

It was now night and the fighting trio was all cuddled up together all three of them still awake while everyone else was sleeping.  
>"Hey Vincent I thought you weren't afraid of the dark anymore." Veruka asked<p>

"I'm not." Vincent responded

"Then why are you holding me so tight?" Veruka asked.

"I'm scared, but for a different reason." Vincent said.

"What is it Vince?" Rupert asked.

"I would like to keep that matter to myself if you would let me."

"Yeah sure no prob dude, well I'm beat so good night." Rupert said as he broke from the hug and began to sleep in his spot."

"I hope we stay together forever, right Vince." Veruka said.

"Yea Veruka forever and ever." Vincent said and for the first time Veruka had begun to fall asleep before him and next to Rupert. Vincent then got up and climbed up the tree that was nearby. "If only this was a fairytale then I wouldn't be lying." Vincent was beginning to fall asleep when he was hit in the head with a rock. "OWCH." Vincent whispered screamed.

"Yo short stuff get down here for a sec." A voice called to him.

"You just hit me in the head with a rock." Vincent said.

"He is sorry Vince, but please we need to ask you something." Another sweeter voice said.

"Fine." Vincent said as he leaped down to find the ones that needed him were Napoleon and Cotton. "So what do you guys need?"

"Vincent Canelli…" Napoleon began "Will you give me and my wife Cotton the honor of you being our baby's uncle." Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing. I was too excited he forgot about everything.

"YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" Vincent screamed.

"Dude be quiet we will announce the news next Monday when the egg is set to hatch." Napoleon said.

"Yes thank you Vincent for accepting and we wish you good night." Cotton said as they began to walk back to their spot with their egg. Vincent stood there taking it all in, He began to cry and was so excited he would get to be an uncle, and he only had to wait until next Monday and he didn't leave until Sunday so everything was going to be fine, then it hit him.

'No… no no no… NO… NOOOOOO' Vincent began thinking as tears welled up in his eyes. He started to run to the ocean. Once he reached it he was already crying. He began charging aura spheres and began shooting them at the ocean screaming no with every shot. He had no idea when he was going to stop, yet he didn't care.

The sun had finally risen on an unconscious Vincent. He was still lying there when Veruka and Rupert had found him. They carried him back so he could get treated by Jenna at the ranch before they had to leave for the Battle Royale. They had failed to notice the two figures watching the three from the cliff.

"Aleph he practiced all night, that isn't possible." A voice said

"Aaron, it is a good thing he isn't as smart as me." Aleph said.

"Why Captain?" Aaron asked.

"Because he would almost defiantly take my spot as leader." Aleph said. 'If only he could stay a day longer, but Tyson said that Sunday was the deadline to retrieve him and he hasn't been wrong ever. I'm sorry Vincent, but there is no way my team will fail any mission handed to us. I'm sure you would have made a great uncle.' Aleph thought as he turned to walk away.

Vincent woke up inside his poke ball. He began to wander the seemingly endless space filled with all his favorite things

'I really don't like it in here; it is just like a trap for animals. I hope we get to Sandgem soon, I'm ready to kick some butt.' Vincent thought and as if on cue a bright light engulfed his room and he was standing outside next to Veruka, Rupert, Ross, Saria, and Napoleon. They began walking to the registration podium at the Pokémon Center. As they walked by trainers eyes began to flare at the sight of last year's champion.

"Yo Napoleon where is Cotton?" Vincent asked.

"She decided to stay with our egg and take care of it so Ross could come here instead." Napoleon answered. As they continued to walk they heard other trainers and Pokémon talking about them.

"That is Jenna from last year right." A boy asked his friend.

"Of course it his look at her rare female infernape that swept the competition last year." His friend replied. In front of the Pokémon center was last year's runner up Dylan Swasburg.

"I see your back Jenna." He said.

"Yes well I thought I could use the extra cash." Jenna said.

"Always so smug."

"When you are this good, you can afford to be."

"I guess I'll see you in the finals then." Dylan said. He then released the Zangoose that had beaten Vincent last year and a Seviper.

"Oh look she brought back that miserable piece of trash." He said to the Seviper.

"Oh I remember him, The Lucario that can't use the Aura." The Seviper said.

"Please shut up, my mistress needs to register so move before I make you." Vincent said.

"So the little baby wants to talk back to someone stronger than…"

"Zane, Silvy we are going now." Dylan said as he started walking.

"You got lucky thissss time." Silvy said as Zane and her began to walk away.

"I'm going to kill them." Vincent said.

"Sorry, but I am first in Jenna's lineup today so you won't get the chance." Ross said.

"Hey Vincent if Ross is the one before you, you just might get in every match." Napoleon said.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Ross yelled.

"I think you were supposed to Ross." Rupert said. Ross and Napoleon began staring each other down while Vincent and Rupert began to laugh at how funny they looked. Both Saria and Veruka face palmed and simultaneously said "Men."

After the tournament began it wasn't long until Jenna and Dylan had reached their battle between each other in the Finals. They both took their positions and called out their first Pokémon.

"GO ROSS!" Jenna said as Ross jumped down from Jenna's shoulder and landed on the battlefield.

"GO SILVY!" Dylan said as the Seviper appeared onto the battlefield. The Judge walked up to the stand to announce the rules

"Each Trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon in this battle; each battle will be given a different form of battle. Round 1 Ross vs. Silvy, Battle style Wonder launcher. Dylan takes the first move, Ready BEGIN!" The Judge said as he begun the battle.

"Alright Silvy lets go use Poison tail."

"Ross dodge and use Iron Tail." This began Ross and Silvy's battle between who had the strongest tail. Ross seemed to be dominating her.

"You have a pretty strong tail little one."

"Thanks you too." Ross said in his always nice tone. Ross began hitting harder and Silvy was backing down and began moving back. "Hah now I've got you cornered."

"You know you ssshould never corner a sssnake." Silvy said as she slithered past Ross.

"ALRIGHT NOW USE POSION FANG!" Dylan yelled to his Pokémon. Ross was bitten in the stomach. He began to turn a purplish color and began to wobble.

"WONDER LANCHER GO, ITEM LOCK ANITDOTE!" Jenna yelled as she shot the antidote at Ross causing his poison status to heal. "ALRIGHT LET'S FINISH THIS, ROSS, VOLT TACKLE!"

"WE WONT LET YOU WIN SILVY GASTRO ACID TOWARDS THE CEILING!" Silvy had shot up her acid attack and took Ross' Volt tackle knocking her out. The judge was about to make the call when the gastro acid from before hit Ross as he landed knocking him out.

"Double knockout Trainers call out your second Pokémon."

"GO VERUKA!"

"GO FLASH!" A Luxray stood before Veruka staring her down.

"I'm glad I get to fight the Pokémon that beat Zane, but I won't lose to you."

"We shall see about that."

"Round 2 Veruka vs. Flash, Battle style Torment, Pokémon can't use the same move twice in a row. Jenna has the first move. Ready BEGIN!" The judge said once again.

"VERUKA START WITH A FLAMETHROWER!" She shot a long flame line right at the Luxray

"FLASH USE DOUBLE TEAM NOW!" Veruka was then surrounded by ten Luxrays.

"NOW USE DISCHARGE!" Flash began to glow and a bright light came from his body and started to engulf everything around him.

"VERUKA JUMP UP AND USE CLOSE COMBAT ONCE THE ATTACK IS DONE" Veruka jumped into the air and waited for the attack to end. The second it ended Veruka entered a nose dive straight towards the Luxray as her fists began to glow until she reached her target and unleashed a violent close combat onto the Pokémon. She finished it off by dropping her heel onto its head causing it to bounce off the ground. Veruka began to walk away thinking she had finished when The Luxray had gotten up and was ready for round 2.

"FLASH USE A CHARGE BEAM AND DOUBLE TEAM CONTINOUS COMBO!"

"VERUKA FINISH THIS WITH A FIRE PUNCH AND FLAMETHROWER CONTINOUS COMBO!" Flash began firing off a charge beam at Veruka who dodged and came at him with a fire punch. Flash then used double team to dodge the attack to which Veruka began using Close combat to get rid of the clones. This went on for a few turns until Jenna realized something.

"VERUKA BACK OFF NOW!"

"TOO LATE JENNA, NOW FLASH WITH YOUR MAX POWER YOU RECEIVED FROM CONSTANTLY USING CHARGE BEAM USE DISCHARGE!" The electrical attack engulfed Veruka causing her to fly back into the ground. "YES WE BEAT THAT MONKEY!"

"Not so fast Dylan we still have one more trick." Veruka then began to stand up.

"IMPOSSIBLE IT SHOULD BE KNOCKED OUT!" Dylan yelled.

"VERUKA IS A LOT STRONGER THAN THAT!" Jenna yelled back. "NOW USE GRASS KNOT THEN USE CLOSE COMBAT TO FINISH THIS!" A knot got caught the Luxray in his tracks and he took the full force of Veruka's Close Combat, knocking the Luxray out.

"Flash is unable to battle the round goes to Jenna." The judge said. Chatter filled the stadium about how Jenna had this match in the bag since she still had Veruka.

"ALRIGHT HERE WE GO ZANE!"

"Round 3 Veruka vs. Zane, Battle Style Constant weather Change, Dylan has the first move, Ready BEGIN!"

"ZANE START WITH A SWORDS DANCE!" Zane sharply raised his attack to increase his power. The weather then change to sunny.

"NOW VERUKA FLAMETHROWER GO" Veruka fired a massive flamethrower at the Zangoose, but the weather had changed again to rain diminishing Veruka's flamethrower.

"Looks like you're all washed up." Zane said  
>"ZANE USE FOCUS ENERGY."<p>

"I won't let a weakling like you win Zane."

"VERUKA CLOSE COMBAT." As Veruka charged at the Pokémon the weather changed again to a dense fog giving both Pokémon zero visibility.

"ZANE NOW CRUSH CLAW!" The weather change into sunny again and Zane came and got a direct hit with his crush claw sending Veruka flying into the wall behind Jenna. Veruka tried to stand up, but to no avail, she passed out onto the ground.

"Veruka is unable to battle, the round goes to Dylan."

"YES ZANE YOU DID IT YOU BEAT HER STRONGEST, NOW WE WILL WIN FOR SURE!"

"Dylan your too cocky, VINCENT GO!"

"HAH I BEAT THAT LUCARIO WHEN FLASH WAS A LUXIO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT CAN BEAT MY ZANE."

"COME SEE AND FIND OUT."

"The Final round Vincent vs. Zane, Battle Style Free Battle, in this battle style trainers aren't allowed to give the Pokémon verbal commands, other forms of communications are acceptable. Vincent will have the first move. Ready FIGHT!"

"Well I won't hold back just because you are weak Vincent."

"Don't talk just fight." Vincent said as he charged the Zangoose. He charged in with a force palm.

"Still can't use the Aura I see." Zane said as he dodged his force palm. "Well it was fun, but Dylan has waited a year for this so take my CRUSH CLAW." Zane then charged his Crush Claw and smashed down on the spot Vincent was standing. Zane stood smiling, but as the smoke cleared he noticed Vincent was gone.

"You still got a ways to go." Vincent said as he appeared behind the Zangoose.

"How did you…"

"Stop talking it makes you sound stupid." Vincent then raised his hands and began forming energy. "DRAGON PULSE" Vincent shot out a series of blue spheres darker than his Aura sphere. After Vincent stopped the barrage Zane's back was smoking like it was on fire. Zane fell to the ground

"ZANE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE; THE WINNER IS JENNA AND VINCENT! Congratulations you guys and here is this year's prize of 500,000 pole dollars and a year's supply of these sorted berry baskets filled with Oran, Lum, and Sitrus berries. THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR PARTICAPATING AND TRAVEL SAFE!"

"VINCENT YOU DID IT, YOU WON!"

"Lu-Lucar." Which means "I KNOW!"

"WE ARE PARTYING AT THE RANCH TONIGHT!" Jenna screamed. As Jenna began walking home and leaving the stadium a sole boy remained there sitting next to his Zangoose.

"Rev…enge… I… wa…nt…REVENGE!" Dylan began scaring his Zangoose. "I'll show her, I'll beat her and her entire team. I'll catch a legendary Pokémon; I'll catch the Latias of South Island. I'll be back Jenna Canelli mark my words." Dylan then got up and started walking to the exit.

"Only a few more days left Uh Aleph."

"Yes Aaron It is only a matter of time."  
>"Hey Carly go Fly around the ranch and check to see if the perimeter is safe." Aleph said<p>

"Yes ma'am." A young Staraptor responded.

"Aaron you and Wine will stay here while Alpha and I retrieve the Lucario, these are the team for Sunday make sure no one detects you. We will be covert and have him disappear; he has already been informed by Tyson what needs to be done. It is time our family be completed.

"Jade Dominion prepare for operation: Evaporate."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A Random-Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter 6: Evaporate

Vincent was sitting on the cliff as the dawn of his final day was arising. The Sun finally became visible over the horizon and visible tear were on Vincent's face as he stared at the sunrise. Then a figure appeared behind him. It stood at about his height and put its hand on his shoulder.

"My leader expects you to be ready at midnight okay?" The figure said.

"How are you so sure I will go, that you would reveal you are one of them?" Vincent said.

"Because, the day you awakened your powers, we became brothers Vincent."

"A person who takes me away from my family is no brother of mine." Vincent said as he turned to see a Grovyle with a silver twig in its mouth.

"You say that now, but it doesn't take people and Pokémon alike to betray Pokémon like you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"We will talk about this later, but for now I have never properly introduced myself. I'm Alpha rank # 3 in the Jade Dominion."

"VINCENT, VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Whoops gotta jet, see you tonight bro." The Grovyle said as he began to run at a speed equal to a quick attack. Vincent just stared at the direction the Grovyle had left until the one calling his name approached him. It was Veruka and she was with Rupert and they looked like they had been running for a long time with sweat pouring down their faces like Niagara Falls.

"What up guys?" Vincent said putting on his goofy smile. Veruka grabbed his arm quickly and began to run back the way she and Rupert had come from. "Whoa, hey guys where are we going?"

"It's about the egg." Rupert said with an anxious tone in his voice. Vincent began to think about the worse.

"Oh no did the egg… you know… die?"

"Actually it is the opposite, the egg is about to hatch!" Rupert said explaining it to Vincent. "The egg had a crack this morning and Jenna said it is about to hatch." Tears still formed in Vincent's eyes, but they were of joy. He thought about how he would get to hold his niece or nephew before he would have to leave. Vincent began to pick up the pace and was soon running at the same rate Veruka was leaving Rupert in the dust. Rupert then picked up speed also and caught up. It was then Vincent noticed Veruka was awfully quite. He decided that it would be for the best if he asked her what was wrong.

"Hey Veruka, are you okay?" Vincent asked. Veruka didn't respond until they had reached the ranch.  
>"Yes Vincent I'm fine, but tell me… are you okay?" Veruka then gave Vincent a stare that easily kill a weak-minded person. Vincent then put his paws behind his head and smiled.<p>

"Yea Veruka I'm fine." Vincent said as he gritted his teeth. 'Did Matthew tell Veruka about what is happening tonight and if she does will she try to stop me? I don't want her… no I don't want anyone to get hurt.' Vincent finished his thoughts as they came upon a small yet still forming circle around the soon to be mother and father. The egg seemed to wait for them all to get there, since the moment everyone reached the circle the egg began to glow and soon afterwards it hatched into a baby Zorua. Jenna used her expertise to come to the very accurate decision that the Zorua was a girl. Ina just stared and then reminded herself that Jenna was a walking Pokedex. Veruka then turned to Vincent and saw that she had on a face the reminded her of the old him. The group began hugging and congratulating Napoleon and Cotton as they held the baby. The name was then decided her name was Morrigan. Napoleon then walked over to the Fighting Trio with his newly born daughter in his hands.

"Well Vincent should I make the announcement?" Napoleon asked.

"umm… yea sure." Vincent said, but only Veruka noticed that his eyes had trailed to the ground meaning something was wrong. Cotton and Napoleon then walked to the center of the circle once more and made the announcement.

"Attention everyone my lovely wife Cotton has a very important announcement to make." Napoleon said. The crowd began to chatter about what was going on.

"Yes, well Napoleon and I would like to ask if Vincent Canelli would be our daughter's Uncle." The crowd was filled with looks of shock and excitement, but the faces of Matthew and Veruka were filled with disgust, for they were the only two to know that Vincent was leaving tonight.

"Thank you for this honor Napoleon and Cotton." Vincent said as he began to walk towards them. Cotton then allowed Vincent to hold their new-born baby. Once he was holding on to it and cradling it in his arms the Zorua opened its eyes and took the form of the first thing she saw. All of a sudden there were two Vincents standing next to one another except one of them had two red dots above its eyes.

"Welcome to the family Vincent." Napoleon said as he gave him a great big bear hug. Cotton also gave him a hug as the Zorua changed back into its normal form. All the Pokémon then began to return to the activities they were doing before Morrigan was born.

Veruka and Rupert where walking around holding hands when they heard Jenna's voice and decided to investigate on what she was yelling about. They reached the house to find the window open so they decided to listen to what she was screaming about. "AMAZING, JUST AMAZING!" Jenna screamed.

"Jenna please calm down the Pokémon will think something is going on." Ina said to her friend

"Ina, the first form a Zorua takes will always be its favorite, so that means that we should be seeing two Vincents a lot more often so be careful, but instead of feeling cautious I feel excited to experience this new Pokémon…" Jenna continued to blabber on much to Ina's dismay, but Veruka had had enough. She stormed off while dragging Rupert.

"Uh Veruka where are we going?" Rupert asked as he was still being dragged.

"Vincent is leaving and he just wanted to make his mark in our lives before he did so." Veruka then was put to a halt and saw that Rupert was just standing there his head down looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Vincent is leaving tonight with some organization even Matthew doesn't want him to be involved in."

"You are lying Vincent would never do this to us Veruka. You are still mad about how he was acting last week right…RIGHT!"

"If that were the case I would handle it myself. You should know that better than anyone. Rupert, come with me to stop Vincent tonight." Rupert just nodded his head and once again began walking with Veruka.

"Where are we going Veruka?" Rupert's tone slightly less calm then it usually is.

"To get the others, we are going to stop him no matter what!" Veruka said as she and Rupert began to run again.

"I will get Ross and Saria, You get Napoleon and Cotton." Rupert said as he began to run towards the woods, while Veruka ran towards the beach. A Staraptor was circling the ranch and had heard Veruka and Rupert's conversation.

"Honey it is way too late for you to stop someone who has had a week to prepare for this day." The Staraptor said as it seemed to change color to blend with the sky.

Vincent was walking in the woods when he heard someone running towards him and fast. He turned around and saw that a purple blur was running right towards him and they collided. Both of them fell to the ground and landed with a loud thump. Vincent sat up and looked at who hit him. It was Rupert and he didn't look happy when he saw who he collided with.

"Hey Rupert what's shaking buddy." Vincent asked.

"Liars aren't my buddies, did you even plan on telling us." In response Vincent gave him a shocked look. "Don't act dumb, Veruka told me everything."

"Fine, Fine I'll admit it, I am going to get some flowers for my niece, I told her not to tell anyone though, it is really embarrassing."

"Stop acting dumb Vincent, I know you are leaving at midnight tonight." Vincent then gave off a very intimidating aura. Rupert began to back off.

"I'm sorry Rupert I have no idea what you are talking about." Then Vincent's ear twitched.

"You are still lying, your ear always twitches when you lie Vince. Why are you going with those criminals, are we that boring that you would turn to a life of violence." Vincent just stared at Rupert not saying a single word still. "You are really think your friends are going to let you leave, just to become a criminal."  
>"I'm sorry Rupert, no matter what you say I'm going with the Jade Dominion, they are the key to unlocking my destiny." Vincent said to Rupert.<p>

"Well we are going to stop you from leaving, I'm getting Ross and Saria you won't be able to beat us all." Rupert than began to walk off. "From what I heard you are going to abandon us like your Dad abandoned you." An Aura Sphere came flying past Rupert as he fell to his butt in shock.

"My Father was a great man leave him out of this. He and my Uncle helped me gain my power and now I will use it to save Sinnoh, what don't you guys understand?" Vincent said.

"How you can be a hero by becoming a criminal." Rupert said as he ran off again. Vincent just remained standing there. There was only 6 hours left until he had to rendezvous with the Jade Dominion.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?" a voice in the trees said.

"What do you want Alpha."

"Nothing much bro, but Captain said once we get outta this area we are going to be partners during missions, isn't that cool."

"How can you be so calm and collected, you obviously heard that my friends are going to try to stop us tonight."

"Dude you got to chillax a little more, you are so tense lately."

"Well wouldn't you be a little nervous if that the people you have spent every waking moment with are your next enemies."

"Of course I would be, but I would just let it go, you know."

"Let I go huh."

"Yeah dude go with the flow, the super-hyped mojo."

"So you are my partner right?"

"Yes sir."

"Can I switch?"

"Huh?"

"You are just a tad bit too weird for me."

"Oh yea coming from Mister 10 foot ears."

"MY EARS AREN'T TEN FEET! They are only two feet." Vincent then began to walk away after that.

"Oh come on man…come back… I'm sorry about the ear comment." Alpha said as he followed his new partner through the woods. Vincent was silent the whole walk and had his ears pulled down. "I didn't know."

"Just shut up Alpha and get ready for tonight."

"Righty-O here I GO!" The excited Grovyle said as he began leaping from tree to tree.

"I really hope I can switch." The Lucario grunted as he began walking back to the ranch to receive his last dinner at the ranch.

Vincent had arrived at the ranch to see that his six closest friends were all in a circle together. Vincent realized the looks on Napoleon and Cotton's faces. They were looks of disgust like the rest of the little group. Vincent knew he wasn't welcome in that circle anymore so he got his food and walked past them. He turned is head to look at them and saw that all of them had turned towards him.

"What's wrong Vincent?" Ross asked.

"Yeah come sit with your friends." Saria said.

"Dude we still have to talk about what you need to get your niece." Napoleon said.

"Yes you need to help us take care of her after all." Cotton said. Vincent dropped his bowl and just started to cry. He ran off into the forest once again and wanted to await the Jade Dominion. 'Why were they acting like that? Did they still care about him? Veruka and Rupert hadn't told them yet hadn't they or was that part of their plan?' All these questions were running through his head. He just wanted it to end, He wanted his brother.

Midnight…

Veruka and the other were standing around the only exit from the ranch's vast area. The exit that lead to Route 201 from the Verity lakefront.

"They should be here any second." Veruka said using here natural sense of time. Then a sole figure appeared from the lakefront. It was a Lucario and the only Lucario they knew involved in this mess was Vincent.

"Vincent I told you we were going to stop you." Rupert said. Vincent remained silent.

"Why Vincent, Why would you abandon Morrigan like this?" Cotton asked

"WE TRUSTED YOU WITH OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU LEAVE!" Napoleon yelled at the Lucario still standing there. Vincent then opened his mouth.

"Life is just full of disappointment isn't it." A feminine voice said from Vincent's mouth. Vincent then raised his hand and snapped his finger and a rock cage appeared around the group. Vincent form changed into that of a Zoroark. "You're lucky Vincent still cared about you."

"An ambush, they outsmarted us." Ross said.

"I'm Aleph, the Leader of the Jade Dominion." A Tyranitar then stepped out of the darkness

"I'm Aaron, Power Fighter of the Jade Dominion." A Staraptor then flew in and landed from above.

"I'm Charlotte, Tactical Fighter of the Jade Dominion." An Arcanine then jumped down from a rock

"I'm Wine, Endurance Fighter of the Jade Dominion." A Grovyle then jumped out of a tree

"Name's Alpha, Quickest Fighter in the Jade Dominion." The six of them looked at the Jade Dominion and remembered their names and faces. "And now put your paws together for…" A Lucario walked into the center of the Jade Dominion and right up to the cage that held the six Pokémon.

"I'm the new Vincent, Prodigy of the Jade Dominion."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A Random-doom Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter 8: Change

Veruka and the others just stared at Vincent as he stood in the middle of the Jade Dominion. He was just staring at them with no expression on his face. Veruka rage had built up to its boiling point. Rupert and the others noticed this and backed off to the other side of the rock cage made by the Tyranitar by the name of Aaron.

"SO THAT'S IT, AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Veruka yelled at what she thought was one of her closest friend. Vincent just stared at her with the same expression on his face. Aleph walked up to the cage and stared right at the enraged infernape. "YOU BRAINWASHED HIM DIDN'T YOU!" Aleph began to laugh.

"Brainwash him?" She then turned to Vincent "You have some very creative friends, if they weren't so weak they might be of use to us." All Vincent did was turn his head away from Aleph to hide his blush. Aleph now finished laughing turned back to Veruka. "When will you fools learn that he is here of his own will, apparently your love isn't what he seeks anymore." Vincent then turned back to cage his blush completely gone.

"Aleph let them out." Vincent said Aleph looked back at Vincent for a moment and then she smiled a very docile smiled. She snapped her fingers and Aaron made a strange movement with his hands. After the movement was complete the cage crumbled. The RD crew quickly made a circle to keep their surroundings in check. Vincent then began to walk up to them; he had his goofy smile on his face. Veruka and the others began to smile also, but then they realized that his smile meant that he was in fact himself.

"Vincent hurry and get over here so we can stop the Jade Dominion." Vincent looked surprise at this statement as he stopped in his tracks as The Jade Dominion and him began to laugh.

"Veruka I'm sorry, but I'm not welcome at the ranch anymore; plus…" Vincent did a back flip and landed next to Alpha. The Jade Dominion all got into a battle stance. "I have my orders." Aleph snapped her and the Dominion disappeared.

"Keep your guard up, make sure you get the Pokémon your strong against is your opponent." Veruka said to the group. "Rupert, knock some sense into Vincent. Napoleon take down the Arcanine. Ross, get that Staraptor. Saria take out the Tyranitar. I'll handle that Grovyle." The group heard a shift in the tree above them. Alpha was sitting on the branch eating an apple.

'I…I…didn't…even sense…him' Veruka thought as she stared at Grovyle.

"You know it's very rude not to use them names of the people who are going to people you are going to people." Alpha said.

"We aren't the ones you are trying to steal another person's best friend." Napoleon said. They then realized that Alpha was no longer in the tree. Saria screamed and the group turned quickly to see Alpha was now standing in front of Saria.

"I can't see why Vincent would leave with so many untouched girls still lying around." Alpha said as he seemed to disappear once again this time reappearing behind Veruka. Alpha nose then began to bleed

"Especially with an A& like…" was all the Grovyle could say before the infernape had already turned and made contact with the Grovyle's face. She had sent him flying into a nearby pile of rocks. After he made contact the rock pile crumbled on top of the Grovyle. "You punch pretty hard for such a fine piece of work like yourself." Alpha was already back in the tree he had appeared in.

"YOU PERVERT GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Cotton screamed gaining surprised looks from Alpha and the rest of the RD crew. Alpha shock then turned back into a smile. He reclined on the branch with his hands behind his head.

"I'd love to doll, but I'm just a distraction."

"Di…dis…DISTRACTION!" Veruka had then realized what was going on. The group turned to see Vincent not too far off, his aura sensors raised and glowing. He was using Psychic on what seemed to be a wave of blue, but in reality it was a bunch Aura Spheres being held suspended by Vincent's Psychic.

"He doesn't know the meaning of hold back huh, Oh well that's three girls that have gotten away from me, Hope to see you again." The Grovyle said as he disappeared and reappeared next to Vincent. Vincent then used his Psychic to spin the Aura Spheres into the form of a cyclone.

"SORRY GUYS, BUT FAMILY COMES FIRST, AUUURRRAAAAA TORNADO!" Vincent yelled as he fired the tornado made up of Aura Spheres. The group stared down the tornado coming towards them.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" Veruka yelled. Each of them jumped in a different direction. Ross had jumped at a bad angle as the Aura Tornado was still heading for him. He was ready for his death, but the Aura Tornado disappeared as fast as Alpha did. Veruka realized that Vincent cancelled the attack on purpose. It was just to split them up.

"Your turn Aaron." Vincent said to the Tyranitar that just seemed to appear from the darkness.

"Right" Aaron said as he began to make the hand movements again causing the areas where each of them were to move as if in control by the Tyranitar. Soon each of them lost visual with the others and stopped in an open area which seemed to be burned around the edges. The RD crew fell into the Jade Dominion's trap.

With Veruka…

'Oh this is just great. I've been separated from the rest of the group. Why is Vincent doing this, did he ever truly forgive us. Rupert said he saw him in the forest. Oh no, did Rupert say something to him? What do I do?' Veruka just stood at the center of the clearing. The tree at the edge of the clearing shifted and Alpha was sitting there once again.

"ALPHA! GIVE BACK VINCENT!" Alpha just smiled.

"Can't, but you know it's about time I fight you. Oh and sometimes when I see an unconscious female, I can't control myself." The Grovyle smiled and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Veruka had begun his assault. He charged her with several high speed leaf-blades. Veruka barley had the time to dodge the barrage, or so she thought. Veruka's right arm began to bleed. Veruka became enraged and charged at him with two fire punches in hand. Alpha dodged each punch with ease. Veruka hadn't given up though on the last punch she increased the fire power so the flames would reach Alpha's face, burning him a little. The Grovyle held where the burn was inflicted. Veruka, not wasting any time, fired a flamethrower right at Alpha. Alpha saw this already and had disappeared. He once again reappeared behind Veruka and his blade grew a deep violet instead of green. Veruka had seen this move before; it was a crush claw attack. She sidestepped to dodge the attack, but the aftershock caused her to be shot backwards. She tumbled until she skidded to a stop. Veruka got up and was panting very heavily. Alpha stood straight up and stared at the bruised female. "C'mon, Vincent told me you were the strongest. I thought I would at least have to use my full speed for this. What a disappointment, I can't believe you used to be stronger then my partner Vince."

"What do you want Vincent for any way." Veruka asked the Grovyle.

"I don't know, but me and him are going to become best buddies and we shall stop any one that gets in our way… anyone." The Grovyle allowed a tear to drop from his face. He wiped his face and looked at Veruka. "It's about time we end this battle."

"Yes it is, now that I have information, we shall end this." Veruka said. She disappeared from sight and attacked the Grovyle with a high speed fire punch. Alpha jumped quickly out of the way and dodge the attack.

"Oh so this is your fastest huh, I'll actually use my new move instead of increasing my speed." Alpha got out of his fighting stance and stood still. Veruka charged once again at top speed towards Alpha except this time there was a sparkle in Alpha's eye before the attack came. No matter how fast or how strong every single one of Veruka's punches missed Alpha by mere centimeters. They seemed to stay like this for an hour or so until Veruka reached her limit and could fight anymore. Veruka fell to one knee in exhaustion. The glow in Alpha's eyes disappeared and he just stood above Veruka. "How did you like my Detect attack, it makes my opponent lose stamina while I regain my strength, It doesn't work one hundred percent for all Pokémon. Only I have gotten it to work one hundred percent of the time.

"Why only you." An exhausted Veruka said while staring up at Alpha. Alpha smiled, but his time showed his teeth and it turned more into a suggestive grin.

"More information huh, well alright. A Pokémon who has had their potential awakened by rage is gifted with a second ability. Mine is called Perfection, which gets rid of any percentage and makes it automatically one-hundred percent. So thus moves like Detect are work all the time. Of course if I use the ability to much my aura will begin to cleanse itself. Now that you have your information you should save yourself the trouble and give me what I want. Since your already down there just make it a quickie okay." Veruka stared at the Grovyle in shock as he gave a very suggestive grin.

"Alpha back off." A raspy voice had said. Alpha turned to see who it was and when he saw he walked over to the figure. Veruka had to squint her eyes due to her exhaustion. She was certain though that the figure standing there was Vincent and he had been crying again.

'Wait, if Vincent was here who did he beat? Why is he crying did he kill one of them!' Veruka's head was rushing with questions. She remained quiet so she could listen in on their conversation.

"Aww dude don't cry your big bro Alpha is here." Vincent still cried, but into Alpha's shoulder.

"Why were *sniff* you going to *sniff* rape Veruka, Alpha." Vincent said as he cried into his partner's shoulder. Alpha had a guilty look on his face.

"Oh Vince, I wasn't going to actually do it, I may be into all that stuff, but I know how to treat a lady. After we are done here we are going to that Café at the edge Sandgem remember." Alpha said to the now calm Lucario. "I've got some lady friends that want to meet you, they saw you at the Battle Royale and they are totally interested." Vincent seemed to act like Alpha after this statement.

"Dude, are they hot, what species, I hope a Gardevior." Veruka knew that Alpha was a bad influence on Vincent. She was about to say something when she realized that she was so exhausted she couldn't speak anymore. Alpha walked back over to Veruka to see her almost down for the count. The earth began to move again until they were back at the area where this had all started in. The entire RD crew lay defeated in front of her eyes, she noticed though that Charlotte and Wine had a few bruises. Veruka eyes widened in shock as she looked next to her. A bloody mess lay next to her; the figure had 2 bones visibly sticking out of the arm and leg. When she looked closer she saw who it was, it was here love, Rupert. She began to cry and then Aleph appeared in front of her and looked angry.

"YOU SEE THIS, VINCENT DOESN'T HAVE CONTROL AND NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED. HE LEFT FOR A REASON AND THAT REASON WAS TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU, BUT YOU ARE TOO STUBORN TOO UNDERSTAND, HE ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT HE COULD NEVER RETURN TO THE RANCH, BUT YOU FOOLS KEEP INSISTING!" Veruka remained staring at Aleph. Alpha appeared behind her and raised his hand above his head.

"Good night." Alpha dropped his hand as he said this and knocked Veruka out cold.

1 hour earlier…

Rupert was standing in the clearing alone with his poke cola in his hand.

"VERUKA, VERUKA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Rupert screamed trying to locate his love.

"She isn't here." A voice said. Rupert knew the voice all too well. Vincent walked out from the darkness that was covering his body. Vincent looked angry and Rupert was prepared to fight.

"So you decided to be like your Father." Rupert

"MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN I ALREADY TOLD YOU, WHY DID YOU GUYS COME HERE ANY WAY!" Vincent screamed at his former best friend. Rupert put on the same angered face as Vincent had.

"WE CAME TO SAVE YOU FROM MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!"

"I ALREADY LEFT OF MY OWN FREE WILL, PLUS I ALREADY DESTROYED MY POKEBALL, SO I'M A WILD POKEMON NOW!" Rupert was in shock, had he really destroyed his poke ball. "I KNOW YOU HEARD THAT RUPERT, I'M NOT YOU AND VERUKA'S TORTURE DOLL ANYMORE!"

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT!"  
>"I WASN'T UNTIL YOU GUYS MADE ME REMEMBER BY MAKING ROSS, SARIA, NAPOLEON, AND COTTON SAY THINGS TO MAKE ME FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT MYSELF!"<p>

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING VINCENT; I'M ENDING THIS HERE AND NOW!"

"BE MY GUEST!" Vincent and Rupert got into fighting stances. Rupert charged at Vincent, but Vincent anticipated his charged and flipped Rupert into the air. Rupert recovered in mid-air and landed on both feet. It was now Vincent's turn as he charged at Rupert with extreme speed hitting Rupert with a kick to the face. Rupert was sent flying into a tree nearby. Rupert got up and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm fighting a battle I know I can't win." Vincent gave Rupert a weird look. "Elizabeth was right about after all. You are the ranch's biggest problem traitor." Vincent eyes began to tear up. "Veruka and I tried our best to prove her wrong, but fighting you twice in the past week has made me realize you just get worse."  
>"Rupert I just trying to save everyone."<p>

"NO YOUR NOT VINCENT, HOW IS GIVING ME A BLOODY FACE SAVING SOMEONE!"

"I was told sacrifices need to be made in this world."

"You truly are your father's son abandoning everyone to pursue their own personal goals."  
>"I was told I need to do this Rupert, please understand."<p>

"People like you and him are just trouble and nothing else, your father is worthless, and you are going down the same road."

"He wa…was...right" Rupert looked up at Vincent who was in between anger and tears. Vincent let out a large roar. It was so loud that all the wild Pokémon fled from the area. Vincent jumped in the air and landed on Rupert. Rupert's eyes were full of fear and Vincent's were full of anger. Vincent unleashed punch after punch onto Rupert, the Toxicroak's blood splattering everywhere.

After 10 minutes or so, Vincent back off and came to realize what he had done. He screamed and ran to find the only one who could understand him now.

Present time…

Aleph stood in front of the rest of the group.

"Alright Jade Dominion move out we need to reach Sandgem before dawn so we can find a place to stay." She noticed the newly crying Vincent. "Also tomorrow we shall have a day off while I search for clues leading to Sanyu. Alright team move out." Alpha had turned to Vincent after this and put his arm around his shoulder.

"I told you they would betray you Vince, My own brother did the same to me."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

A Random-Doom Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter 8: Aaron

The sun had just risen on a small circle of two tents. These tents were on the outskirts of Sandgem Town. The two tents belonged to the Jade Dominion, a group of bounty hunters that had gained a new team member just last night. The tents were split between Males and Females. The first to walk out of the girl tent was Aleph. She had decide to get an early morning start on the information the team needed in order to keep up with Sanyu, the head of an organization called the Underground. She was about to leave when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned only to see that it was just Vincent waking up and walking outside.

"Vincent, what are you doing up so early?" Aleph asked the sleepy-looking Lucario.

"What do you mean? I always get up at this time." Vincent responded. "What are you doing up so early Aleph?"

"I was about to go gather information on Sanyu, the food is in my tent so wait until Wine wakes up to get breakfast." Vincent just nodded as he watched Aleph turn into a Bidoof, a very common Pokémon to the Sandgem residents, and ran towards Sandgem." Vincent began pacing around the camp grounds until he came to an abrupt stop. He was in front of the girl's tent and his stomach was growling like an angry pack of wild Mightyena.

'Screw it; I'm too hungry to care.' Vincent thought as he began to walk into the girl's tent. When he walked in he noticed it smelled a bit like Strawberries and make-up. The tents seemed small from the outside, but on the inside it was a size of that equal to the Ranch house. Vincent looked at the extreme number of pink object in the living room of the tent. 'Hmmm… I guess even Aleph likes pink.' Vincent thought as he walked up to the three doors of the team's female members. Vincent opened the door and walked into the room with the word Wine written in a very fancy cursive above the door. Wine was still asleep and was lying on her backside with her legs spread out. Vincent began to walk over towards her, but he tripped on a bottle of shampoo and fell right on top of Wine. Wine woke up startled and was now staring at Vincent who was lying on top of her in a very suggestive position. Vincent's hand had also fallen onto one of the Arcanine's breasts. Vincent's natural deep sea blue became a raging inferno of red all over his face. "Guess breakfast isn't ready yet huh?" Vincent said with a nervous smile. Wine's face turned from one of shock to one of anger. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She began yelling names at Vincent, while she breathed her flamethrower attack at him. Alpha walked out of the boy's tent just in time to see Vincent come running towards him with angry Arcanine behind him. Vincent saw Alpha and spun behind him, putting Alpha in the middle of the two Pokémon.

"What happened Wine?" the concerned Grovyle asked.

"What happened...? WHAT HAPPENED! I WOKE UP WITH THIS PERVERT LYING ON TOP OF ME! NOT ONLY THAT HE ALSO HAD A HAND ON MY BREASTS" Alpha was very surprised by this and then turned to the now blushing Lucario.

"Is this true Vincent." All Vincent did was nod at the Grovyle. The Grovyle became as red as Vincent was. "How did they feel?" Alpha asked his new partner. Wine face once again returned to one of shock.

"They were very soft and squishy." Was all Vincent had to say as he turned his head from Alpha out of embarrassment. Alpha than began giving Vincent playful slaps on the back.

"I've have been here a year already and you have done what I couldn't in a few hours, you should be giving me lessons on the ladies Vince." Wine's vines were starting to bulge out of her temples.

"Well you always have to be spontaneous and never let them know what you're going to do next." Vincent said trying to sound like a professional now getting into the conversation with Alpha. A green fire appeared in Wine's mouth as the two youngest members continued to talk about the ladies. Wine shot the green fire at the two boys, making contact with both of them. They both yelped out in pain from getting hit with the fire.

"Oh no, Wine used her rage ability on us Vince."

"Which is?"

"Her green fire will continuously burn our bodies until she says enough is enough." Vincent then looked over at Wine through the fire and saw the face of an enraged devil. Vincent passed out a few minutes later from the pain and Alpha passed out soon afterwards. Wine stopped the green fire and walked back to the girl's tent muttering about how men are pigs.

3 hours later…

Aaron had just woken up and walked outside of his tent to the fresh smell of poffins, his favorite breakfast lunch and dinner. He noticed Wine, the team's cook making food in what seemed to be a blind fury with ingredients flying everywhere. Nonetheless her poffins were still the best in all of Sinnoh. Aaron knew well that he couldn't handle the heat so he stayed far away from the kitchen. He then saw Vincent and Alpha lying on the ground unconscious.

'Must have been Alpha's idea' The Tyranitar thought, thinking that he knew his friend so well. Aaron walked over to Vincent and picked him up with one hand. He then used his other hand to constantly slap Vincent's face until he woke up in a sudden jolt.

"I'M SORRY I TOUCH YOUR BREASTS!" Aaron just stared at the Lucario and the Lucario stared back. "Uhh… Hi?" Vincent said now very confused. Aaron just put Vincent down and he heard him muttering about how Alpha was a pain in the neck. Aaron smiled at the new recruit.

"Hey Vincent come into town with me." Vincent looked up at Aaron and replied with a nod.

Aaron and Vincent were walking through the forest and hadn't spoken a word to each other the entire time. Vincent kept trying to get a good look at the Tyranitar, since this was the first time he saw him up close. He noticed that he had a star tattoo on his belly. There was also a Half-Moon shaped one on his face. Vincent pointed at the tattoos, gaining Aaron's attention.

"Do these spark your interests?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah are they for a special move that only you can learn or something."

"No, I just like the way they look." Vincent fell backwards anime style upon hearing this. Aaron just laughed at Vincent's silly antics. Once Vincent regained his posture he continued on.

"Soo those tattoos are just tattoos?"

"Well… I would say that."

"What do you mean Aaron?"

"I mean that these tattoos represent my goal of reaching the moon."

"Why do you want to reach the moon?" Aaron's face went from one of happiness to one of anger.

"I have someone waiting there for me." Vincent looked at Aaron with a questionable look. Aaron stopped walking and created two seats made of rocks. He took a seat in one and motioned for Vincent to sit in the other. "I know how you got your powers, but allow me to tell you how I got mine." Vincent sat attentively at the story Aaron was about to tell. " I had been just hatched alongside my brother Daggeron. He was always stronger than me and was chosen for all the tournaments my trainer participated in." Vincent gave Aaron a shocked expression. Aaron laughed a bit. "Vincent we all used to have trainers you aren't the only one, how do you think Alpha knows Crush Claw?"

"Oh ok so you all had trainers, but I want to hear more about you right now." Aaron laughed again and continued his story.

"My master would always tell me that I needed to harness my power like my brother could, but no matter how hard I tried my attack power was way below average for a Tyranitar. My brother would always support me though and thus I respected him and listened to whatever he had to say to me. I was proud to be called the brother of Daggeron. Then on one day a meteor fell from the sky and landed right by my trainer's campsite. My trainer, my brother, my friends and I all rushed over to where it had landed. Then the meteor began to glow and turned into a Pokémon with spikes on its head." Aaron had stopped and began to cry. Vincent leaned in and put an arm around Aaron and gave him a hug. "What was that?" Vincent just smiled

"It's one of my hugs, they are famous. If you don't want to finish the story you don't have too."

"I thank you, but I need to finish this story for your sake as well. I remember what happened next all too well. The arm of the demon extended and pierced the chest of my trainer. The demon grabbed his heart and crushed it. The blood… Oh the blood. It splattered across my face, I can remember myself screaming. My friends were next each one was killed in front of my eyes one by one. Finally my brother had managed to fight the demon. He was about to win when the creature took me hostage and made my brother surrender. The creature laughed like a mad man and took my arm and thrust it through my brother's chest. My brother then unleashed a stone edge into the monster's face sending it flying a few feet away from us. My brother was smiling and said "I know you will avenge me." It was at that moment my powers were awakened and I had fought the monster with all the rage I had, but in the end I caused my own loss as my Aura cleansed itself. The monster had suffered serious injury as well, but it came up to me and spoke. "I am Deoxys. Find me in 7 years so that we may do battle again, avenge your pathetic family." It has been 5 years already and I believe I am far beyond its power. I then woke up next to a Zoroark and Two Lucarios. It was then I joined the Jade Dominion. We may have one goal as a team, but everyone as their own personal goal." With that Aaron had gotten up and walked away from Vincent who was now in a state of shock. Aaron left Vincent there hoping he had learned that he wasn't the only one who felt pain. After Aaron was out of sight Vincent began to cry at what Aaron had gone through. He sat there for a good hour thinking about how he could deal with the pain if Veruka or Rupert had been killed when he was put into a rage. He got up and wiped the tears from his eyes and went in search of Alpha. He needed to do something fun after hearing Aaron's story.

Later…

Alpha and Vincent were hopping the rooftops of Sandgem. They were going to a village on the opposite side of Sandgem were wild Pokémon hung out.

"Are you sure that there are hot Gardeviors there?"

"Dude I went there every day last week and they were everywhere." As they were about to jumped Vincent stopped and used Psychic to catch Alpha in his tracks. The building they were about to jump to had just exploded. Two figures walked out of the fire. A Zangoose and a Seviper, both covered in Darkish Red aura. Alpha just stared at the two and his eyes opened wide. "Deltas." Was all Alpha said before the figures began to charge.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A Random-Doom Fanfic

Betrayal

Chapter 9: His Other

A red blur past by Vincent's face. His eyes remained open wide with shock as a long cut appeared on his face. The blood red Zangoose and Seviper stopped on the opposite side of the roof that Alpha and Vincent were on. Alpha began shaking Vincent as to wake him from his daze. Vincent woke from his daze and got into a fighting position, Alpha did the same except he was a lot more scared then Vincent was. The Pokémon that were always known as rivals turned around and Vincent got a good look at them. The Zangoose and Seviper was all blood red, but the scariest thing about them was the giant gaping hole in the place where their heart should be. Their pupils also were blood red and had a small white dot in the center. Then the creatures opened their mouths and began to talk.

"Master doesn't love us anymore, he threw us away. Why master is it because we lost. No it's because of that stupid Vincent and Ross. Yeah we should kill them. Why not…" The creatures said in unison. Their smiles opened wider than possible and their snapping jaws could probably be heard by even the deaf. Vincent ears went down and he jumped back a bit.

"Dd…Deee…Deltas? HERE!"Alpha said who seemed to be more scared than Vincent was. Vincent then came to a realization. He realized that these creatures were Zane and Silvy. 'What had happened to them' was all Vincent could think about. Then a strong aura began to radiate from the two Deltas.

"Alpha what are Deltas they look like Zane and Silvy from the Battle Royale?" Vincent asked.

"Deltas are failures." Alpha said with an angrier voice. Vincent was about to ask another question, but Alpha cut him off. "I'll answer your questions after we get rid of them okay and however strong they were before, they are at least two times as strong now. Vincent only nodded his head. The Deltas once again charged and split up too fight a respective target. Vincent took Zane and Alpha took Silvy.

Zane charged at Vincent with a Crush claw combat style and Vincent covered his body in aura. They both started attacking with punches. Vincent tripped Zane and gave him a Sky Uppercut and launched him into the air. Vincent then used his Physic to fly himself at the Delta.

"Delta… Crush Claw." The Zangoose then twirled in the air and energy that looked like giant slash marks went flying in every direction. Vincent tried to stop but he collided with one of the marks and was sent flying into the building. The remaining nine energy marks hit buildings around the town. "Focus ENERGY!" The Zangoose yelled as the Aura around him increased. Vincent jumped out of the building and jumped onto the roof. The town loud speaker then gave off an emergency evacuation siren.

"_ALL CITIZENS OF SANDGEM PLEASE REPORT TO THE UNDERGROUND BUNKER AT PROFFESSOR ROWAN'S LAB. BRING ONLY THE NECCESITIES!" _Vincent then began laughing at the Delta. The Delta gave a confident smirk and began spinning.

"Delta…CRUSH CLAW" Vincent held up his paw and began charging his Aura Sphere. The slash marks this time came right at him. Each slash mark hit the Aura Sphere Vincent was charging and it grew bigger with each it. The Aura sphere was as big as a house and Vincent had put his other paw out to regulate the power.

"GIANT AURA SPHERE!" Vincent said as he shot the Aura sphere. Vincent was shot through the house from the sheer force of the attack. The Delta began spinning once again.

"Delta…CRUSH CLAW!" The attack was useless though as the Giant Aura Sphere went straight through the attack. The attack then connected with the Delta and a giant explosion was made in the sky. The Delta then fell to the ground, but with little injury.  
>"VINCENT YOU GOT TO DESTROY IT OR IT WILL REGENERATE!" Alpha yelled to him. Vincent than ran over to were the Delta had fallen to discover it wasn't there. Vincent didn't even sense his aura anymore.<p>

"C…Crush…Cl…CLLLLAAAAAWWW!" The delta then hit Vincent in the back with a devastating Crush Claw. Vincent was sent flying into another building. The delta smirked and then began to walk away from the site of his defeated foe when all of a sudden the ground began rumbling.  
>"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Vincent yelled as his Aura changed into a reddish color. Vincent began to laugh manically. The ground around him then exploded and Vincent himself disappeared. The Delta was in shock as the ground continued to rumble as he looked up and saw Vincent high in the air with a large energy mass above his head. The delta sensing the power began to run away. Vincent laughed louder and aimed the energy at the delta.<p>

"AUUUUUURRRRRAAA STTOOOOOORRRRMMM!" The delta looked back in fear. Vincent smirked. "FIIRREEEE!" A large energy beam fired from his hands destroying everything within a 10 mile radius, The Delta let out a final scream as he was engulfed by the beam. Alpha looked up from Route 202 to see the town being destroyed by Vincent. A shocked look became apparent on Alpha's face. Sandgem didn't seem to exist anymore, but the UPNA (United Pokémon Nations Army) had arrived on the scene. They had all of their Pokémon based weapons locked on Vincent whose skin seemed to be burning, but all he did was look down and stare at the army with a wide smile on his face

"He's broken pass the pain of being burned already? This won't end well; I got to end this fast and stop Vince." Alpha then at a sitrus berry he was holding and his regular ability Unburden came into effect. He became twice as fast and unleashed a barrage of leaf blade slicing Silvy up into pieces and crushed the head beneath his feet. "I think that's the part you squish to stop them from regenerating." Alpha then ran off in the direction of Sandgem or the crater that once was Sandgem. Vincent had floated down to ground and looked intently at the closes officer. Vincent's Aura than began flashing every color of the rainbow until it was White with black dots spewing out of it. Vincent then appeared behind the officer and held his paw out.

"Nooo… please I have a family and two…AHHHHHHH" Was the officers last moves as he was obliterated by an Aura Sphere. Vincent then jumped high in the air and held both paws high above his head. His body started giving off sparks of electricity, then an Aura sphere the size of a Lake appeared above his head. Vincent started laughing as the Aura sphere grew bigger still. Alpha realized he was in over his head and went to warn the others.

"ALL PERSONEL RETREAT, I REPEAT RETREAT!" The commanding officer yelled to his troops as they returned their Pokémon and began to run.

"CATACLYSMIC AURRRRRAAAAA SPHERE!" Vincent fired the enormous energy mass at the UPNA and watched as the explosion engulfed almost all the way to Jubilife and Twinleaf. Vincent's Aura had disappeared and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell all the way down into the large crater he had made.

*1 hour later

Alpha had finally found Vincent underneath the rubble once he had return from the safety of the Jade Dominion camp site.

"Hee… He destroyed the entire town." Alpha said in astonishment. Alpha smirked down at the unconscious Vincent in his hands. "I really hope Sanyu is ready because after he learns to control this power he will be an unstoppable force. A wind then rushed by his face and fear struck his core. A Grovyle was standing in front of him, but his was the Shiny colors of a Grovyle. Alpha's face remained in fear "nn…nnn…no…no…wa…way…I…ki…killed…you"

"Oh Alpha that is no way to greet your brother." The Grovyle said as he started laughing.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

A Random-Doom

Betrayal

Chapter 10: Limit

"I know for a fact that I killed you back at Littleroot!" Alpha said as he placed the unconscious Vincent behind him. The other Grovyle began laughing. He was taller than Alpha and had a scar right across his belly. He had a ragged cloak on, that covered his right arm. He stopped laughing and gave Alpha a serious look.

"You're being serious? I'm the older brother, you can't kill me." Alpha continued to stare down his brother who he believed to be dead. Then Alpha used his speed to instantaneously appear behind his brother, but somehow his brother wound up behind Alpha. Alpha ran over to Vincent's body again and started to stare down his brother again. Alpha then once again ran at his brother with his leaf blades active.

"EPPPSSIIIILLLOOONNNN!" Alpha screamed at his brother. Epsilon activated only one of his leaf blades. They entered a high furry of leaf blades. Though from the naked eye they would seem to be even, but Epsilon was using only one of his arms and was blocking every single one of Alpha's attacks. Alpha was growing tired of attacking at such a high-speed and back off a bit. Alpha then stared at the ground Epsilon had been standing on. Epsilon hadn't moved from the spot he was in the entire time. Alpha was staring at the man he thought dead in fear now. 'How did he…'

"Get so fast?" Epsilon said finishing Alpha's thought. "Yes, well if you can withstand this next attack you will be worth talking to. Alpha began to get angry at the sheer confidence Epsilon now had. "Agility, Agility, Agility, Agility, Agility." Epsilon had just doubled his speed five times. "Tell me Alpha can you go this fast?" The next thing Alpha knew he was up in the air and in the next second he was under the foot of his brother in the ground. Then Alpha's entire body began to bleed and he let out an agonizing scream.

"WHAT DID YOU DOO!" Alpha said as his new cuts opened even more. Epsilon just grinned and stared at his brother.

"So, I guess you never have traveled at the speed of light, and you dare call yourself the fastest, your pitiful." Alpha then began to glare right at his brother Epsilon. Epsilon then picked up his brother and threw him over at Vincent's body. Alpha began mumbling once he had hit the ground. Epsilon began to approach him slowly and activated his leaf blade. Epsilon kicked his brother into the air and pulled his arm back to slice him, but the slice never came and Alpha fell to the ground. Epsilon turned to see another Pokémon holding onto his wrist. "Foolish Pokémon release me or I will be forced to kill you. The Pokémon smiled and looked over at the two injured members.

"No one hurts my teammates, Night Burst." A dark shadow engulfed Epsilon and the Pokémon was revealed to be none other than Aleph. Epsilon was sent flying into one of the many piles of rubble that used to be Sandgem. Aleph than ran over to Alpha and Vincent and picked them up, one over each shoulder when Alpha disappeared from sight.

"Aleph I'm finishing things up, go tend to Vincent okay."

"It's too dangerous as leader I forbid you to fight against Epsilon."

"I never asked for your permission, I'm fighting him and I'll make sure to get some info."

"Epsilon is on a totally different league than us I got a lucky shot on him we have to prepare the limiters and you need to make one."

"I promise I won't die, but I need to take care of this, JUST GOOOO!" Aleph growled as she ran from the site with Vincent in her arms. Alpha smirked as he ran off in the direction Epsilon fell with his leaf blades already active.

Epsilon rose from the rubble and let out a mighty howl.

"How did that mutt hurt me so badly, Next time we meet I will…"

"There won't be a next time for you Epsilon!" Alpha was rushing right towards Epsilon with his leaf blades being flung rapidly at the air. Epsilon smirked and laughed at Alpha.

"Has your failure driven you to that sloppy posture?" Epsilon said as he got his one leaf blade active. Epsilon then had Alpha in the same situation as before with him under his foot. He put his leaf blade up to Alpha's throat.

"How are you still alive Epsilon explain that to me?" Epsilon smirked and removed his cloak to reveal his other arm was red with crystal like claws for a hand. "What… What did you do to yourself?"

"Me? I did nothing, but Lord Sanyu gave me a piece of his power and gave me a new more powerful arm that blessed me with my amazing speed. I KNOW! I should kill you with the arm you chopped off once before. Doesn't that sound nostalgic Alpha?" Epsilon then deactivated his leaf blade and pick Alpha up by his head. "Any last words?" Alpha then gave a smirk.

"Game Over." Epsilon threw Alpha up in the air and had his claw held straight in the air. Blood was splattered all over the ground.

Aleph had just reached the Jade Dominion camp with Vincent still unconscious.

"Wine use the healing properties of your green fire, Aaron go find some Lum berry in the forest, Charlotte go and find Alpha we need to place the limiters on as soon as possible." The members of the Jade Dominion did as they were told and where doing their thing in seconds. Aleph soon became lost in her thoughts. 'How is Vincent able to summon so much power?" Those Deltas also, they are called failures by Alpha frequently, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they are just as special as we are. Vincent, what exactly is your rage ability, I just might have it dragged out.' Vincent then woke up in a flash, giving a shock to Wine and Aleph. Vincent then saw who he was surrounded by and had begun to panic.

"Everyone is safe right, RIGHT!" Vincent said tears forming in his eyes. Wine began to cry and Aleph gave Vincent a hug. "What happened, why aren't we in Sandgem anymore, we should be helping the people there."

"There is no one left to save." Aleph said to him

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Vincent said as he began to cry

"Anyone who wasn't in the underground bunker, was obliterated by your attacks, you destroyed Sandgem." Aleph said to Vincent reluctantly. Vincent just sat there frozen like a rock. He screamed at the top of his lungs and began to breathe heavily.

"ALEPH HE IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Wine said as she activated her green fire once again. Aleph quickly knocked Vincent out while Wine healed him. Aleph began walking in the direction Aaron had gone in pursuit of Lum berries.

The blood was splattered all over the ground and Alpha was lying on the ground with blood all over his stomach. Epsilon remained standing above him. More blood began to flow down Epsilon's body. Alpha smirked and stood up very weakly.

"Six unseen Slashes." Alpha said to Epsilon who had Six new deep injuries. Epsilon was in a state of shock. When snapped out of it he became angry beyond belief.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Epsilon fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. Alpha walked over to his now weakened brother.

"What do you mean? All I did was send my attacks into the future." Epsilon's eyes opened wide at Alpha's statement. "Why are you so surprised that naturally happens when you attack at the speed of light, your speed isn't even faster than the speed of sound."

"Sending SIX LEAF BLADES INTO THE FUTURE!, THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR A GROVYLE!"

"Don't' believe me, then be quiet for five seconds." They let five seconds past and the sound of the air being sliced filled the air, follow by a sonic boom from the last sound. Epsilon's face was filled with fear. "Ahh isn't the sound of me being right amazing."

"IMPOSSIBLE LORD SANYU SAID I WOULD BE THE FASTER, YOU LITTLE DIRT BALL!" Epsilon somehow gained his second wind and jump about 20 feet away from Alpha.

"Ready to give up Epsilon, you don't stand a chan…" Epsilon had punched him with his crystal like hand.

"I WILL WHEN YOU DIE!" Epsilon had begun throwing punches Alpha who was dodging them with ease. They both activated their Leaf blades and began to enter a high-speed flurry of leaf blades. They both did a back flip landing back in their same positions after each of them had dealt out at least 100 attacks each. Epsilon's hand began to glow and the claw gathered electricity into its palm. "FACE THE POWER OF LORD SANYU!, THUNDER WAVE!" Alpha was it by the electricity and had become paralyzed. Epsilon began to laugh. "Now you're finished."

"How can you use electric type moves, it is impossible."

"I have no idea, but Lord Sanyu gifted me with this power and I will use it. NOW DIEEE!" Epsilon charged at Alpha who still couldn't move due to his paralyzation. Even though he couldn't move he still managed to smile as Epsilon fell to the ground and had become unconscious. Alpha walked over to Epsilon feeling his speed leaving him due to the strain of traveling at the speed of light. Alpha activated one of his leaf blades and held it high.

"Now I WILL end this, DIEE!" Alpha had begun to bring down his leaf blade when he had become surround by a dark purple aura. He looked around and saw a Purple Lucario with stars on his belly standing to his right. "WHO ARE YOU, LET ME GO THIS POKEMON NEEDS TO DIE!"

"Sorry, but he is one of my finest soldiers and I need his speed."

"You…Your solider?" Alpha began to squirm trying to get free.

"Yes he was on the brink of death when I found him washed up in Sunyshore city. I felt his aura and he had to have his revenge on his brother, I felt pity so I took him in and gave him the power necessary to beat this brother who I assume is you."

"If you gave him the power then…"

"Yes I am Sanyu, your soon to be ruler of the universe." Alpha was squirming in fear trying to release himself from the Physic holding him in place. "Don't worry just yet, I won't take this moment away from him, At some point you two will fight again, except he will be the one to kill you." Sanyu had said this and in an instant he and Epsilon had teleported to an unknown destination. Alpha was released and had fallen to the ground panting heavily. He heard his name being yelled. He looked up and saw Charlotte circling his position, which meant that the other would come hear eventually. He laid back in the ground exhausted from meeting two of the people on his list of Pokémon to kill. An hour later the rest of the Dominion had come. Aaron and Aleph had run over to Alpha with some of the berries they had picked and Wine was running over to start on Alpha's treatment. Then he saw Vincent wearing two wristbands on his paws with a green JD on them and carrying the small box that somehow fit all their camping supplies in like it was a royal crown.

"So Vincent they got the limiters on you already." Vincent gave a very disappointed face and then perked up

"Yeah, so I don't destroy any other towns. Did you ever have to wear these?"

"Yes, but they are so uncool I thought I was going to die."

"What? I think they look cool, I don't mind wearing these at all." Alpha, who was now sitting up straight gave Vincent a shrug. Vincent had put the box down and looked around at all the rubble that used to be Sandgem town. Tears began to fall from his face. 'I'll never let this happen ever again.'

"VINCENT!"

"HUH WHAT?"

"I JUST CALLED YOU FIVE TIMES I NEED ONE OF THE SITRUS BERRIES!" An agitated Aleph said. The group started laughing as Vincent began to blush and handed Aleph the berry. After Alpha was healed they all gathered in a circle. Aleph stood up and cleared her throat.

"We need to discuss once again about Sanyu and his minions for Vincent's sake. It is about time we explain to Vincent just what we are going up against. Okay then let's get started."

Back where Veruka and the Others where left.

"Sir this is Grey I have found Jenna's Pokémon."

End of Chapter 10


End file.
